


【授翻】Fathom me out

by BeulahM



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeulahM/pseuds/BeulahM
Summary: summary: After ten years, Arthur thinks he has Merlin all figured out. But as he watches Merlin, he finds out that he has more questions than answers. The longer he thinks about it, the more uneasy he feels. So he pushes it aside. Except, he can no longer ignore the questions he has about Merlin.





	【授翻】Fathom me out

**Author's Note:**

> It's an authorized translation work.  
> original fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3218075/chapters/7003562?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false  
> author: supercalvin

Fathom Me Out   
原作者：supercalvin  
译者：Beulah（不老核）

 

summary: After ten years, Arthur thinks he has Merlin all figured out. But as he watches Merlin, he finds out that he has more questions than answers. The longer he thinks about it, the more uneasy he feels. So he pushes it aside. Except, he can no longer ignore the questions he has about Merlin.  
Not your everyday reveal!fic.  
附上原文链接，欢迎小伙伴给原作者点赞http://archiveofourown.org/works/3218075/chapters/7003562?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false  
正文来了：

“”太阳晒屁股啦” 大清早，梅林又在亚瑟耳边大喊大叫。幸运的是，亚瑟已经不会像当初被吓得从床上跳起来，因为为么多年，他早已习惯了梅林的特殊叫床技|巧。  
他又往毯子深处钻了钻，把脸埋在枕头里，温暖舒适的床又让他昏昏欲睡。梅林夸张地拍拍双手，卯足劲拽住亚瑟的毯子  
“亚瑟起来了啊！起来嘛。”“   
”“nooo!”亚瑟闷声抱怨道  
“Arthur!”梅林威胁似地提高嗓门  
简单来说，亚瑟迅速思考起床的得失：如果他乖乖起床，他就必须得离开暖烘烘的床；如果他就这样赖着不起，还多舒服一会。于是，他毅然决然地选择了后者，but当他意识到梅林不是个普通男仆的时候已经太迟了。亚瑟还没来及反对些什么，那个可怕的男仆就开始动手动脚把他拽下床。  
“起-来-啦”  
“NO--”  
“Arth-”  
“停！”  
“你给我起-”  
“MERRRLIN”  
亚瑟现在在地板上，毯子床毯在旁边散得一团糟，让他昏昏欲睡的温暖早就散光。梅林插着腰，嘴角挂着满意的微笑，“这不挺好”他说。  
当亚瑟抬起头看见梅林，清晨的阳光勾勒着他的轮廓，看上去他仿佛就在发光。明显，梅林今天掐着点到，看在他的面子上，亚瑟不得不勉强起床了。通常来说，梅林会迟到的，那样的话，太阳早已升起，不会照进他的寝室，亚瑟不得不自己穿衣梳洗。  
“一个小时后，你有个会议要参加，然后和Lord Beaumont共进午餐，然后要看明天圆桌会议的报告。”梅林边说边把散落在地上的床单捡起来，重新铺到床上。“站起来吧”梅林抓住亚瑟的手随随便便地把他一把拉起。亚瑟揉着眼睛，顺其自然地让梅林把他带到餐桌前。  
这就是他们每一天的开始。

那周快结束的时候，亚瑟进了盖乌斯的房间，那有一个小姑娘坐在长凳上，梅林在她前面半跪着，他正给她擦伤的手臂上绷带。  
“盖乌斯在哪？”亚瑟问，环顾房间。  
“他去下城区买药材了”梅林头也不抬，“绑得太紧了吗？”小女孩点点头，低头看了看绷带，又抬头看向国王。  
她太小了，还不认识眼前的这位穿着普通衣服的人就是国王，“我还要绑多久啊？”她有点低落地问。  
梅林轻拍她的手，然后咧嘴微笑“不会很久了，但你可别再从马车上跳下来，给自己找麻烦了。”  
小女孩咯咯地笑着，梅林帮她站起来，“别乱动手臂，你能自己回家吗？”“ “yes,sir!”  
亚瑟确信在过去的十年里，他从未听过任何人叫梅林“sir”，但是当然了，她太小了只当梅林是个长者。  
“好啦，你可以走了。”梅林轻拍她的后背，送她到门口。“谢谢你，梅林。”小女孩欢快地说，当她走过亚瑟时，只是稍微点点头。  
“你刚刚在干什么啊？”亚瑟问。  
“你知道我是个医师，对吧？”梅林弯起眼角，他的语气很礼貌，但却忍不住给亚瑟一个大大的微笑。梅林在盆里洗着手，挑起眉毛望向亚瑟，等着他回答。  
亚瑟心里明白梅林是盖乌斯的学徒，但他却没意识到梅林早就足够优秀，可以在没有盖乌斯的帮助下医治病人了。  
亚瑟还没来及说些什么，梅林问道：“我可以帮你写什么吗？”  
“就是你平常干的那些事”亚瑟说，“盖乌斯说他会给我一些缓解肌肉酸痛的药水，你知道的，训练之后……”  
“正巧，我刚打算做呢”梅林引亚瑟坐下，然后走到乱糟糟的摆满药材和药水的架子前。  
“药是你做的？”当梅林从瓶瓶罐罐里拿出药材，并把它们扔到研钵里开始研磨时，亚瑟忍不住发问。  
“那你以为是谁？”梅林感到好笑。  
“盖乌斯”亚瑟坐在桌子上，他明白他应该回去写演讲稿，但那实在太无聊了。而且，反正他也要梅林帮助完成。  
“盖乌斯一个人可不能做整个卡梅洛特需要的药水”梅林往研钵里加进橘黄色的粉末，好像他经常做这种活。  
亚瑟用手臂撑着脑袋，看着梅林忙来忙去，他盯着梅林细致修长的手指游走在药材器具之间。梅林不怎么说话，只是时不时自言自语，说什么药材有背着自己藏起来了这些可爱的话。他把袖子卷到肘部，亚瑟注意到了他手臂上有一道颜色已经很浅，却狰狞可怖的伤疤。亚瑟不安地移开了视线，转而看向梅林捣药的双手。  
梅林没开口问亚瑟赖在这不走是又偷懒干什么了，因为他们俩都清楚，身为国王，亚瑟一直很忙。这就是亚瑟喜爱梅林的地方，他知道什么时候应该喋喋不休地烦他，但是梅林也明白，亚瑟不仅是个国王，他还是个普通人，而整个卡梅洛特没几个人像梅林这样了。所以现在，梅林任由亚瑟撑着脑袋，慵懒地看着梅林忙活。  
梅林把捣好的药放在火炉上，接着整理瓶子器具归位。亚瑟记得，自从他小时候来盖乌斯这看病，这个小屋就一团糟，而现在梅林正试图把房间收拾干净。梅林从火上取下药剂，把温热的液体倒进小瓶子里递给亚瑟“你的药水。”  
亚瑟抬头望向梅林，撑起脑袋，摆出一副可怜兮兮的样子，满怀希望梅林会可怜他让他多呆一会。不幸的是，梅林丝毫不给面子，只是冲他会意地笑笑：“走吧！”他拍拍亚瑟的脑袋，示意他站起来，“不要装作你没有那篇关于谷物和小麦的报告要写。”  
亚瑟抱怨着，抓起药瓶，“你对你的国王没有丝毫的同情心”他真希望梅林能让他再多呆一会。  
“不用谢”，梅林在他身后调皮地喊着。

 

梅林第二天不见了。

亚瑟自然起迟了，只好自己穿衣，叫一个路过的侍从帮自己拿一份午饭。  
他径直走到盖乌斯的小屋，“我那没用的仆人又跑到哪去了？”这个问题好像最近问得越来越频繁了。亚瑟一直没搞清这个问题的答案，当他强迫自己好好想想时，总感觉自己在折磨神经。  
盖乌斯从一本大书中抬起头，“I’m sorry, my lord.他去帮我去采一种极其罕见的花，恐怕他不会早归。”  
亚瑟无奈地叹口气，极力忍住才没有向这位一向友好的老人喊出声来。“盖乌斯”，他说，“你下次能找个好点的理由吗？”  
“Sire？”盖乌斯无辜地问。  
“不管他在哪”，亚瑟装作他知道梅林去哪了一样，“最好别让我知道他去泡酒馆了，我想在晚餐时见到他。”  
“Yes,sire.”

 

梅林晚餐迟到了，但他看上去并没有什么不同。他还穿着那件蓝色衬衣，红色口水兜，以及那件棕色的外套。就亚瑟观察来看，他并没有喝醉，也没有受伤。但是，他敢打赌，梅林绝对有些异样。  
“你闻上去像是在泥潭里泡了好几天”，亚瑟轻轻咳嗽，想忽视梅林身上青草泥土的气味，却感觉味道更加强烈了。  
“sorry”梅林喃喃。  
“你到哪帮盖乌斯菜草药了？”  
“泥潭里”，梅林巧妙地回答，甚至没有抬头看看在一旁无所事事的亚瑟。梅林用手指轻拍手里的罐子，看上去急着想要亚瑟让他退下。  
亚瑟没戳穿他，盖乌斯告诉他梅林是去采花，而不是什么草药（rare flower和herb）。他清楚地知道这两人在瞒着他些什么，他只是不知道具体是什么，还有梅林为什么总得招呼都不打就跑出去。这让亚瑟急切地想要知道答案，梅林当然不会告诉他，亚瑟一想到梅林有意瞒着他些什么，就感到无比难过。  
所以他打算先把这些放到一边，观察一阵再说。

今天，梅林在下城区治疗患了流感的一家。亚瑟知道这是真的，因为他看到了那家的女主人去找盖乌斯帮忙，于是梅林被派了过去。  
不幸的是，因为梅林又翘了半天的工作，亚瑟不得不忍受乔治那个二愣子。  
“给您，殿下”，乔治又递来一件东西，亚瑟从来不知道当个国王还需要这么多东西，要接受这么多的鞠躬。或者说，当国王的男仆就得这样？这真是太可怕了！乔治在他身边徘徊，亚瑟甚至不能好好踱步，他不禁想起梅林：唠唠叨叨，当亚瑟吼他的时候，他还会吼回来，而乔治只会一个劲地道歉。亚瑟打发乔治离开，希望他至少消失半个小时。  
亚瑟躲进一间卧室，并没注意到女仆正在打扫，“sire”她的声音忽然响起，“没想到在这见到您。”  
“没事，我在躲乔治。”亚瑟承认道。那位姑娘忍不住笑出声来，她看上去也没那么紧张了。  
“他是个很勤奋的仆人，my lord”她轻轻地说。  
“确实”亚瑟听上去有点闷闷不乐。   
“Um”女孩环顾四周，屋子比平常还要乱些，“梅林让我帮忙打扫这间屋子，您希望我等会再打扫吗？”  
“不，不用，别管我”，他做手势示意她做她该做的。  
“谢谢您，陛下”，她微微鞠躬，接着继续打扫了。  
过了一会，亚瑟发现她好像不知道该往哪走。女仆的疑惑战胜了和国王说话的尴尬：“梅林……他是把您的盔甲放在这间柜子里的吗？”  
“是的”，亚瑟看向那间柜子，尽管他记得很清楚这不是盔甲以前该放的地方，但是十年前亚瑟懒得一遍遍提醒梅林怎样做一名合格的男仆，所以，现在这件柜子就是盔甲该呆的地方。  
“好的”，她看看盔甲，又望向柜子，仿佛听不懂亚瑟的话。  
“你知道梅林是五大王国最糟糕的仆人吧？”提到梅林，亚瑟忍不住咧开嘴，露出一个大大的微笑。  
“梅林？”她瞪大眼睛，“我还以为他是卡梅洛特最好的仆人呢。”  
亚瑟放声大笑，吓得那个可怜的姑娘差点跳起来。“我抱歉，”亚瑟还没收住大笑的颤音，“梅林的确会保养我的盔甲，大多数时候，他会提醒我该做什么事情，但他都不能自己打扫一个房间，甚至有时我都不知道他跑到哪去了。”  
“这就是他能当您的男仆的原因？”她听上去感觉这不可思议。幸运的是，她不像乔治，她好奇为什么国王会让一位看似不能胜任的人呆在身边，她就大胆地问了。亚瑟告诉了他实话。  
“他是我的朋友。”天知道亚瑟其实更需要一个朋友，而不是一个有能力的仆人。  
她的表情柔和下来，微笑地低头看看盔甲，接着把它放到柜子里，扬起眉毛用询问的目光看向亚瑟。“谢谢你，这样梅林那傻瓜就能找到了。”  
她行了屈膝礼，“祝您愉快，殿下。”

梅林回来不久就发现自己也染上了流感，“你可别患了个愚蠢的感冒就把自己给累死了”在严厉批评了梅林之后，亚瑟决定给他放假，尽管这意味着，在未来的三天里亚瑟还要继续躲着乔治。但幸运的是，上次偶遇的女仆也像梅林一样，把亚瑟当做正常人来对待了。  
“梅林感觉好点了吗？”她问。  
“well，他还在生病，但好些了，希望他尽快回来，这样你也可以不用替他干多余的活。”  
“我不介意，我很乐意做任何事帮助梅林。”  
亚瑟不安地挑起眉毛，接下来的几分钟里，这位可怜的姑娘一直咬着嘴唇，避免和亚瑟有任何眼神交流。  
“梅林……他在仆人之间……很受欢迎吗？”亚瑟小心试探。他知道梅林和骑士团很熟，但他从来没看到过梅林和其他仆人混在一起，有时候亚瑟甚至忘了梅林其实是仆人。  
“没什么人不喜欢梅林的，他很迷人，真的。” 她说这话时好像有点走神，怕不是想到了他那“迷人”的男仆。  
“那……他是不是很招女孩子喜欢？”亚瑟用一副很懂的眼神看着她。  
“是这样”她说，却没有露出难为情的神色，只是一丝脸红。亚瑟惊讶地想：梅林居然能让女孩子脸红！！！！！  
回想起他第一次见梅林时的情景，下意识想到可以用来形容梅林的词（除了傻，没脑子的勇敢和笨手笨脚）是……漂亮，甚至是可爱？？他就像一只有大耳朵的小仓鼠。  
现在，竟然有女仆喜欢他，而且明显，“梅林很迷人”成了八卦圈人尽皆知的事。亚瑟注意到，梅林这几年都在围着自己转，而且在看到梅林和他外出遭到土匪袭击，穿着撕破的上衣作战之后，他清楚梅林有宽阔的肩膀，好看的肌肉线条，尽管他看上去仍过分地瘦长。  
或许仆人们在欣赏他乌黑的头发，或是明亮又蓝如湖水的眼睛，或是他弯得很可爱的嘴唇，也许是他的手（尽管他笨手笨脚甚至接不住东西），总的来说，他是很棒。但他的帅气骑士团成员也经常出入城堡，亚瑟确定他们比梅林更吸引女孩子。  
或者是梅林性格好？人人都爱梅林阳光的笑容和腹黑的小幽默。亚瑟从未见过像梅林那样单纯，又无比忠诚勇敢的人。  
亚瑟猜想，女孩子们大概都愿意来帮他忙，只要这样能吸引梅林的注意。  
亚瑟还在想梅林的事，乔治静悄悄地进来了，开始喋喋不休圆桌会议的事，亚瑟又想念梅林了…….

 

几天后，谢天谢地梅林痊愈了。这并没给亚瑟多少安慰，因为一天天过去，事情越来越多：来自莫甘娜的威胁，越来越频繁的圆桌会议，骑士的训练任务，作战计划……还有，梅林每星期都会玩失踪，他知道盖乌斯的确需要新鲜草药，但他希望梅林可以陪在身边，毕竟，他的见解有时非常宝贵。  
梅林和亚瑟并肩走向议会厅，莫甘娜已经开始对卡梅洛特北境的攻击了，而且流传她正组建一支军队，在这种情形下，圆桌会议非开不可了。  
“早上好，梅林”  
亚瑟从乱七八糟的想法中惊醒，看到一个姑娘在和梅林打招呼，她一定是来访贵客带来的女仆，因为亚瑟从未见过她。  
“早上好，Bri”梅林回头给了她一个微笑。  
在会议上，这位女仆好像一直盯着梅林看，丝毫不顾及亚瑟，竟然还微微脸红。

“你认识她？”会议结束后，亚瑟问。  
“Hm”梅林敷衍地哼哼，亚瑟知道他在装作听不见，所以亚瑟在他脸前打了一个清脆的响指，吓得梅林猛地后退，“你干嘛？”  
“她对你很友好。”亚瑟毫不避讳地指出。  
“Er…….”梅林朝后看看，确保没有人能看到他们。他看上去是在逃避这个话题，亚瑟有点可怜他的男仆。他不知道梅林是没注意到女仆对他的关注，还是只在装傻。亚瑟从未想过梅林会和女孩在一起，说真的，怎么可能？  
那天晚上，亚瑟躺在床上，回顾这一天，不禁又想到了梅林的问题。梅林他本身就是个“问题”，有时候亚瑟觉得他的男仆就像一本打开的书一样容易读懂，但有时候就像一团谜。在他认识梅林的这十年里，他肯定交过至少一个女孩吧，对吧？他迅速回忆，但不记得梅林什么时候跟他提过。  
在早些时候，亚瑟还是个王子，而梅林也不过这个青年，他们会谈论拜访贵族小姐或者讨论其他女仆。这种时候，梅林总是口无遮拦，他真的什么都能谈得来，但是他并没提到他想追那个女孩。而现在，他们不会再谈论这类话题，大概这种简单无忧无虑的生活对他们来说已然成为奢侈。  
格温和他和解了，她被允许住在卡梅洛特，亚瑟成全了她和兰斯洛特。他被伤过心，但是时间久了，什么伤也会愈合。他安于如今的生活，他想，大概和梅林谈论什么姑娘的事不再对他有吸引力了。

一切都和以前不一样了，但是，梅林还是那个梅林。

或许梅林不喜欢任何人，一个人也自得其乐；又或许，梅林的目光只为男人驻足？他不禁疑惑，是不是真的有这样一位女性或者男人以这种方式出现在梅林的生命中，如果这是真的，那么梅林从未告诉过亚瑟。他瞒着他，亚瑟感到莫名的心痛。  
梅林会享受谁的陪伴呢？女仆，下城区一位普通的姑娘？如果是骑士的话，他们一定小心谨慎不让亚瑟知道，他们以前也许是朋友。一个名字忽然跳出来——— 高文。 

亚瑟不想再胡思乱想些什么了，他闭上眼睛，绝望地否定他所猜想的一切，有意忽视关于梅林的一切。不再想他了！

 

在当下这个时局，莫甘娜随时准备攻城，骑士们随时准备拉响警报，实在没有什么好的理由来举办宴会。但是，时不时地，总会有一些理由来庆祝—— 战役的胜利，贵族的来访，或许因为厨房有足够的食物，更多时候，只是亚瑟觉得卡梅洛特需要一场宴会来提升士气。治理一个国家不仅在于管理骑士，参加会议，以及无聊透顶的报告，更在于关心体贴他的人民。  
所以当莫甘娜的军队退回北方边界时，亚瑟决定举办一场晚宴。贵族们在皇宫里齐聚一堂，下城区的人们也得到了专程送来的点心。  
梅林替亚瑟穿上宴会的服装，这件红色的礼服总是让梅林想到美味的食物和清冽的美酒。当然，仆人在宴会上不能喝酒，但是亚瑟总是乐于分享。多数时候，梅林会在亚瑟的寝室，靠在壁炉边慢慢品尝，但是有时，在哄亚瑟上床之后，他更乐意和仆人待在一起。亚瑟理解梅林可能希望留下来多玩一会，因为每次宴会梅林都不得不早退服侍亚瑟，因为亚瑟真的享受梅林的陪伴。  
今晚，梅林穿上了亚瑟几年前送他的那件紫色外衣，因为梅林不肯接受其他不适合他的衣服，这么多年他一直老老实实地穿衬衣和棕色裤子。（译者唠叨一句：其实我不是很懂亚瑟这句话什么意思，梅林不穿衣服裤子，你指望他跟你赤膊吗？）他今晚戴的口水兜是亚瑟的一件旧衣服做的。  
看到梅林的口水兜，亚瑟不禁想到了前几天。他一直想问梅林为什么要一直带着一块可笑的破布，于是玩笑着偏要把它解下来，这时他看到了，梅林后颈的一道疤痕，完美地被口水兜隐藏……  
在宴会上，每个人都玩得很开心，食物很美味，佳酿畅饮。好像在这一时刻，没人再担心战争，所有人所拥有的，便只是今夜。  
亚瑟观察着他的骑士们，松弛下平日里紧绷的肩膀，笑声里觥筹交错，今夜，他们穿着锁子甲，这仿佛是和平年代里的装饰，而不是战时的戒备。莱昂靠在椅背上，和他左手边的贵族轻松愉快地交谈，在另一个角落，以伊利安为首的年轻骑士们正和姑娘们玩游戏。在他们旁边是兰斯洛特，他忍不住望向格温，尽管他看上去费了好大的劲不去看她。格温依然住在下城，经营着父亲留下的铁匠铺，她本是应该在下城区庆祝今晚的，但是亚瑟仍然邀请她来宫廷。“兰斯洛特会来”他告诉她，格温明白了这个暗示。尽管格温和亚瑟曾相爱，但他们如今是朋友，格温知道亚瑟的为人，他是不会对她或是兰斯洛特怀恨在心的。  
梅林弯腰给亚瑟添酒，“给兰斯洛特捎个信”，亚瑟在他耳边说，梅林扬起眉毛，“告诉他，格温今晚在这，是因为我告诉她你要来。”  
梅林用奇怪又自豪的眼神看着他。  
“我可不想破换别人的幸福，梅林。”亚瑟拿起酒杯，抿了一口。梅林起身走向兰斯洛特。他们聊了一会，亚瑟努力不去看他们，但兰斯洛特忽然转头，撞向了他的目光。亚瑟用肉眼几乎不可见的幅度向他点头示意，兰斯洛特露出久违的微笑，起身走向格温。看起来，亚瑟做了一件好事。  
“你去玩吧，”亚瑟遣散了梅林，他知道梅林想这样，“就是别喝太多酒。”  
“怎么会。”梅林扬起嘴角。  
“你要是喝醉了，我就把你铐起来，”亚瑟翻个白眼。梅林以为他耍耍小聪明，从亚瑟那偷喝几口从没被发现过，但可没糊弄得了亚瑟。  
梅林走向高文和帕西瓦尔，他们都给了梅林一个大大的熊抱。一定是今晚的酒劲大，他们抱了梅林，亚瑟想。  
他四顾大厅，这是个美好的夜晚，大多数贵族都没来烦他，少数人和他谈论了赛马比武的事，每个人，包括亚瑟自己，都玩得很开心。  
他忍不住又看向梅林那边，帕西瓦尔好像在为身后的女仆感到局促不安，高文，他不厌其烦地甩他飘逸的秀发的次数简直要超过了他吃的苹果。而梅林，他似乎和女仆聊得很欢，丝毫没注意到那些姑娘们正因为礼堂那边亚瑟的目光不安地皱眉。  
当亚瑟再次看向梅林时，高文吊在梅林肩上，在他耳边说这些什么。不得不承认，他们好像靠得太近了，让亚瑟有点小嫉妒。  
夜渐渐深了，亚瑟起身，但没有直接回房，而是走向梅林。  
“亚瑟，”梅林笑着抬头望向亚瑟。  
“你是不是把我男仆灌醉了，”亚瑟没理会梅林，问高文。  
高文惊恐地举起双手：“没有！怎么会有这种事呢。”  
亚瑟看向梅林：“你是想呆在这，还是回我房间？”  
梅林伸手挂在亚瑟肩膀上，这个亲密举动成功吓到了亚瑟，他好像僵住动不了了，梅林只好自己试图站直：“回你房间。”梅林在他耳边用气息喃喃。  
“要我帮忙吗？”帕西瓦尔好像要笑出来了。  
亚瑟本想端起架子，可他好像不受控制地笑出来了：“Come on, idiot.”他抓住梅林的腰，享受这一秒的亲昵。高文看着他们离开，亚瑟不知道这留恋的眼神是不是代表着些什么。

 

梅林在帮他准备洗澡水，亚瑟坐在桌前，装作在准备演讲：“你和高文睡过吗？”  
梅林被自己的腿绊倒，撞到桌子上，然后成功洒了半壶水。  
他耳朵红了，亚瑟感到自己的胃在急剧下沉，尽管他还在习惯性嘲笑梅林的笨手笨脚。唉，他猜对了：“回答问题啊啊。”  
梅林支支吾吾地说些什么亚瑟听不懂的短语，他现在脸颊变得和耳朵一样红了。  
“梅林！！！”亚瑟指责地说，“你竟然和我的骑士睡觉！！！”  
“他们那时候还不是骑士！”梅林急忙辩解，等等他是不是说了“他们”，梅林恨死了自己。  
屋子是死一般的寂静……亚瑟盯着梅林，梅林也盯回来，哇哦，他们的眼睛都瞪得像猫头鹰一样。梅林抿紧了嘴唇，亚瑟注意到他抓住水罐的之间用力得发白。  
“还有……兰斯洛特？”

亚瑟感到嘴发干，梅林不够信任自己，没有告诉他关于他们共同朋友的事，很明显，梅林好像很享受他们的陪伴。  
“你--”梅林结结巴巴地说，“Y…you egg!（译者懵逼脸，翻成：你个蛋？）你当了这么多年的自恋的混蛋，怎么忽然关心我的私生活？”  
他扬起已经涨红的脸，急得跺脚，亚瑟听到他嘀嘀咕咕地辩解“这……好几年前了，just a one night thing, 你这个蛤蟆，我想跟谁睡就跟谁，thank you very --”  
砰地一声，亚瑟在他身后重重关上了门，  
“你刚刚是不是叫我，蛋？”亚瑟忽然发问，尽管他不确定“被叫蛋”是不是当下的重点。

 

之后的一个晚上，亚瑟躺在火炉旁的毛毯上，梅林也懒散地靠在他旁边，他们喝了一些酒，但都清醒得很。亚瑟很享受这一刻，温暖的炉火，还有梅林。他们看着火光摇曳，柴火噼啪作响，相对无言。尽管不想承认，但是亚瑟喜欢梅林碎碎念，他也喜欢这种安静私密却又美好的相处。  
“关于那天…”亚瑟说，梅林知道他指的什么。  
“亚瑟。”梅林语气有点受伤，好像带着哭腔。  
亚瑟轻轻推了推梅林的腿，“我不是在取笑你，也不是指责你什么。”他试图让自己的语气显得关切些，他想让梅林知道自己关心他，他从未想过为这件事戏弄他。  
“所以，那天你在取笑我？”梅林可疑地问，好像有点生气。  
“喂，是你自己告诉我的。”亚瑟指出，“先不管高文，你为什么谁都不告诉”亚瑟小心翼翼地呼气，“我知道，我是个国王，但是，我们还是朋友。”  
梅林躲闪着他的目光，有点难为情地说：“对，我们是朋友。”  
“所以，就一晚？”  
梅林仍盯着火炉，“我不知道他们会和我成为朋友，更不知道，他们会成为骑士。”  
所以就一晚，亚瑟想，就像他的很多骑士在竞技比赛中找的伴一样。不同的是，梅林不缺喜欢他的姑娘，但他仍选择高文，说明他一定更喜欢男人。亚瑟想到了那个脸红的女仆，不知道梅林和她……  
“亚瑟，”  
梅林看着他，等他回答。梅林看上去有点害怕，亚瑟不知道这是为什么，他是怕亚瑟不同意吗？亚瑟身体里有个声音告诉他，他不想任何其他人拥有梅林，他们不值得。他怎么会这么想，一定是该死的酒精。  
“你不需要我允许什么，你有你的自由，我只是猜，你以前并没有提过。”亚瑟让自己听上去不那么受伤，因为梅林瞒着他些什么。尽管他们很亲密，但梅林不想让亚瑟知道这些，而亚瑟却从未对梅林有所保留。  
梅林轻轻地笑着，眼神放松下来。  
又是一阵寂静，除了壁炉时不时地噼啪作响。  
“他经常看你。”（译者唠叨：二瑟啊，你咋这么累呢，表白吧。）  
梅林叹口气：“我知道。” 他听上去有点后悔。  
他内疚的语气竟让亚瑟感到一丝安慰，他恨死自己了，亚瑟有点可怜高文，但他知道，时间可以治愈一切，他自身深有体会。  
“我只是，不再寻求爱。”他听上去好像在自我封闭，梅林抱着双膝，把下巴搭在上面，他看上去还是那么年轻，还是那个几年前单纯的男孩。  
梅林就像是爱的化身，他喜欢一切，从花花草草，到一个从未见过的陌生人。梅林当然值得拥有一个他爱的人，这个想法让亚瑟有点不舒服。  
“有一个女孩，”梅林小声地说。  
“就一个？”亚瑟问，用力挤出一个微笑。  
梅林自嘲地笑出声，“也许都不算，”他说，亚瑟可疑地看着他，看来他的男仆不是不知道姑娘们对他的心思，“只是唯一一个我爱过的。”  
亚瑟闭上眼睛，平复那阵莫名让他难受的情绪，“什么时候。”  
“我来卡梅洛特不久之后，我们只相识了几天。”  
亚瑟看向梅林，在他眼里，他又看到了十年前那个男孩的青涩懵懂，和十年都未曾改变的纯净的蓝。十年前的梅林，花了三天就爱上了一个人，十年后的他，不再追求爱。  
亚瑟局促地看着梅林湿了眼眶，“我想她，她是那么好，她只是需要有人陪陪她。”  
OH,梅林。不需要梅林说些什么，亚瑟猜到了发生了什么，那个女孩去世了，梅林还在为一个自己不甚了解的女孩哀悼。亚瑟曾想过恨那个偷走梅林心的人，但是，无论她是谁，她不应该年纪轻轻地去世，如果她和梅林一样善良单纯，她值得一个人的爱。  
亚瑟躺回毯子，闭上双眼，有点想哭，酒精让他有些多愁善感。梅林也跟着躺下，他们侧身看着自己被火光在墙上投下的影子。  
亚瑟轻轻握住梅林的手指，毛毯窸窣的声音暗示着梅林正扭头看着他。  
I’m sorry, merlin.亚瑟心想。   
“Yeah，”梅林抽出手指，反手搭在亚瑟手上，“我也很抱歉。”没有告诉你，他在心里默默补充一句，但他知道亚瑟听见了。

 

一天早上，太阳还未升起，城堡的警报尖利地划过拂晓。亚瑟迅速从床上爬起来，梅林第一次这么快地在早上来到亚瑟身边，帮他穿上盔甲。几分钟之后，骑士们来了。  
莱昂进行了简短的报告，“地下金库有人入侵，我们损失了五位侍卫，一位受伤，据目击者称，这位入侵者是个巫师。”  
亚瑟一直想如果莫甘娜到卡梅洛特来，他应该怎么办，听到莱昂的话，他稍稍轻松了一些。“找到他。如果他已经出城，派一队人到林子里搜查。”  
“Yes,sire.”骑士们很快分散寻找在逃的巫师。亚瑟也想和骑士一同前往，但梅林坚持认为亚瑟不必以身涉险。  
“有时候你就像个神经兮兮的老妇人，梅林。”亚瑟翻身上马，但又担心梅林又会犯蠢跟着他去找这个极其危险的巫师，回头加了一句：“你留在这照顾受伤的侍卫，这是个命令，我很快就回来。”  
亚瑟拉动缰绳，疾驰而去，骑士们紧紧地跟在后面，平生第一次希望梅林那个傻子别跟着他。

 

晚上，亚瑟，梅林和盖乌斯挤在地下金库里。梅林眉头紧皱，如果连梅林都这么担心，那问题一定很严重。  
“盖乌斯？”亚瑟问，“什么被偷了？”  
“我也不太确定，殿下，”但是，他指着一个空着的架子，“应该是这里。”  
“这放的是什么？”  
“我觉得是Bremen的权杖（staff of bermen）。”盖乌斯解释说这个权杖是个强大的魔法武器，在早教时期，只被巫师首领所使用。它主要被用来传导魔法，但传言也可以迷惑人的心智。  
“谁又会寻求这种武器呢？”  
“有这样一个人，”盖乌斯看向梅林，“他曾和德鲁伊人住在一起，但是他利益熏心，被驱逐了。他一直对权杖的力量心向往之，而且，据我所知，他的魔法足够强大可以驾驭这件武器。”  
“这个人，他叫什么？”  
“别人称他Ruadan.”  
“莫甘娜”梅林小声喃喃，“他效忠于莫甘娜吗？”  
亚瑟若有所思的点点头，如果一个巫师想得到权利和地位，那么应该会投靠莫甘娜。  
“如果这是真的，”盖乌斯叹气道，“我们只好寄希望莫甘娜不会拿到Bremen的权杖，这样一件武器如果落到莫甘娜手里，必将生灵涂炭。”  
“那我们最好在她之前找到这个Ruadan.”

 

夜已经深了，亚瑟确信梅林早就该端来晚餐了，但哪都不见他的人影，早上的圆桌会议上，亚瑟也没见着他。自从Ruadan偷走了权杖，亚瑟就开始前所未有的忙碌，亚瑟都没法抽出时间去找他的男仆。  
半个小时之后，梅林推门进入亚瑟的房间，他的头发乱糟糟的，靴子上也全是泥，在门口差点滑了一跤，只好用两只手稳住手里的托盘，看上去心不在焉的。  
“你终于来了，我的荣幸。”亚瑟语气里透着疲倦，让这个嘲讽听上去有气无力的。梅林看上去同样是精疲力竭。  
“今天忙。”梅林含糊其辞。  
当他放下盘子时，腿撞到了桌脚，洒落了一些食物。“sorry，”梅林吃痛地倒吸一口气。梅林经常笨手笨脚地撞上些什么，但是亚瑟注意到这次他的脸色有点发白，而且好像右脚用力比左脚多。当然，这并不明显，梅林隐藏地很好，亚瑟自己都惊讶他能看得出来。  
亚瑟想到了梅林胸前的伤疤，加上梅林一天没露面，他不会惹上什么麻烦了吧？“你的腿怎么了？”亚瑟决定问清楚。  
梅林一脸惊讶，把酒壶弄出很大响声，“我…我倒开水的时候洒到腿上了。”梅林尴尬地看着地。  
“你去找盖乌斯看过没？”亚瑟还没见过梅林的脸色能难看成这样，就像一张白纸。  
梅林点点头，摆摆手，故作轻松地说亚瑟未免太小题大做：“只是有点酸痛而已。”  
“如果这样的话，坐下来吃点东西吧，我可不想让我的男仆瘸了腿。”亚瑟从梅林手中接过酒壶，给自己倒满了酒。  
“Er, 谢谢。” 梅林坐下大快朵颐起来，他看上去真是饿坏了。  
“Ruadan躲着我们一周了，”亚瑟说，“希望我们能及时找到他。”  
“不会久了。”梅林坚定的说。  
“我在担心，趁这段时间我们费神找Ruadan，莫甘娜会密谋些什么。”  
“她现在还不会攻击。”梅林满嘴都是食物，又从亚瑟盘子里插走一块肉。  
“你看上去很确信这一点” 亚瑟看着梅林快要吃完自己的晚饭，他看上去至少一天没吃饭。  
“Ruadan很有可能为莫甘娜工作，但是莫甘娜从Ruadan拿到权杖前不会进攻，而我们就要确保这一点。”没有什么比梅林的保证更让亚瑟心安了。

 

【灼热的呼吸打在亚瑟的颈窝，冰冷的手指搭在他的肩上，他感到身下人实实在在的轮廓，目光交织，粗重的喘息声让这个时刻显得无比真实，撕扯开来的衣物散落一地。手覆上了梅林的胸膛，却是异样的触感，似乎摸到一道还没愈合的伤疤，感到手上有温热的黏腻感，而梅林依旧是在平静地微笑。亚瑟一下子紧张起来，一阵眩晕泛起恶心，梅林的声音依旧柔软又有力：“亚瑟？”他弯起眼角，还在微笑，似乎丝毫不在意自己正在大量失血：“这又不是第一次了。”他说。  
亚瑟不敢呼吸，周围血腥味的的空气让他窒息，梅林的身上满是伤痕，有的血已经流干，还有的在嘀嘀哒哒地流血，他在被慢慢地染红，红色越积越深，直到成为发黑的猩红色。匕首，剑刃，鞭子…不同的伤疤盘踞在身上，颈后的疤痕慢慢裂开，流血，直到撕裂梅林的喉咙，梅林躺在亚瑟怀里，就像一具破碎的尸体，仅存的意识还在负隅顽抗，平静的微笑慢慢僵硬，消散在嘴角……】

亚瑟从床上惊醒，被冷汗浸湿的被褥几乎要让他窒息，亚瑟跌跌撞撞地推开被褥，跳下床，下意识地一把抓过床头的佩剑，汗湿的手甚至抓不住剑柄，哐啷落地。亚瑟膝盖一软重重跪在地上，把身体蜷缩起来，清晨的空气好像带有丝丝血腥，让他不敢呼吸。  
冰凉的大理石地板把凉气丝丝渗入亚瑟灼热的身体，好像是唯一让亚瑟意识到他不是在梦里的东西，舒服的凉意让那个噩梦的夜晚逐渐剥离开亚瑟的意识，可怖的真实感慢慢远离，亚瑟揉搓着双眼，尽管还是不住地颤抖，但他确信自己已经平复了下来。

他伸手捡起落地的佩剑，剑刃的阵阵寒光又让他回想起那个梦——梅林的伤。亚瑟提醒自己，梅林没死，昨天晚上他们吃完晚饭梅林就回到盖乌斯的屋子了，他现在很安全，他没受过那些伤。  
可是，梅林颈后和胸前的伤亚瑟曾亲眼看到，他真的是安全的吗？如果是，他又从哪受的伤？他会不会晚上偷偷出城？这样也解释了，梅林为什么总看上去那么劳累。梅林会不会晚上去危险的地方，再在早上若无其事地回到卡梅洛特，隐藏他的行踪，就像用口水兜挡住他颈后的疤一样？  
亚瑟很想说服自己梅林是安全的，可是梅林常常无故消失确实不容置喙的事实，亚瑟一点也不知道他去干了些什么。他越想越糊涂，胸口好像有一股无形的力量压着他，他重新坐回床上，这次，他要查个清楚。他的伤疤哪来的，特别是胸口的那个，恰恰的在正中心，这不是战中所伤，更像是故意的标记，折磨…（应该是尼姆薇扔火球那集的）亚瑟不记得他们出去遇到土匪或是雇佣兵时梅林受过伤，而梅林的伤所在的位置足以致命，谁会下此狠手呢。  
更让亚瑟不安的是，无论梅林在干什么，他不想让亚瑟知道，他甚至不知道自己应该怎么帮忙。他不知死活的男仆在他不知情的情况下死里逃生，而且似乎还累此不疲地一次次以身涉险，这丝毫说不通，梅林不是骑士，为什不让更有能力的人来替他做。也许他有一些不可告人的秘密必须自己解决，羞于寻求别人的帮助。  
亚瑟不解的是，打猎的时候，梅林连小动物都不忍心伤害，梅林讨厌打打杀杀的事，他想到了梅林为巴里诺流泪———一个他从未见过的男人。梅林是亚瑟见过的最单纯的人，他不会让他受到伤害，以前梅林在他眼皮子底下受了这么多伤，以后不会了。  
但他不能直接站到梅林面前质问：“告诉我你是怎么受伤？”这样只会听到更多的谎言：“帮盖乌斯采药受的伤”，“我一只笨手笨脚的”他一直乐此不疲地用这种老套的借口。所以，下次梅林再玩失踪，亚瑟要跟踪他。亚瑟忽然很希望梅林真的去酒馆了。

清晨的阳光斜斜得透过玻璃洒进亚瑟的卧室，亚瑟慵懒地撑起身子，又重重摔回柔软的枕头上。他的肚子很不合时宜地叫了起来，提醒他应该起床吃早餐了，他望向窗外，太阳已经升起，梅林早就该来了…亚瑟一下子从床上跳起，迅速地穿衣，特地在红色衬衣外套了一件棕色的外套，没有穿锁子甲，希望自己不要太显眼。亚瑟戴好佩剑，先去了盖乌斯的房间，果然梅林“去采药”了。  
幸运的是，亚瑟没有起迟很久，他还有机会赶上。他先留了一张字条告诉莱昂自己和梅林出去骑马了，接着去厨房胡乱吃了些东西，再到马厩询问侍僮没有没看到梅林，其中一位告诉他梅林在天刚亮时朝西边树林去了。亚瑟塞给他一些硬币，让他不要声张。  
多年的打猎和跟踪经验让他比梅林更有优势，他不知道自己在往哪走，他只带了一把剑，甚至没穿锁子甲，他只希望梅林去了什么山里的小村庄，而不是土匪窝。  
向西的路越来越难走，直觉告诉他梅林就是走的这条路，尽管他希望他猜错了，因为这是通向陨王峡谷的路。峡谷里常有土匪出没，梅林怎么会想到这种地方？  
当他终于来到陨王谷的入口时，亚瑟紧张得心要跳出来了——这可不是酒馆，他也肯定不会来单纯地拜访某些人。他在找死！！！  
亚瑟拉住缰绳，放慢速度，警觉地观察四周 ，登上高处寻找梅林的踪迹，但他的男仆隐藏得很好。亚瑟翻身下马，背靠着树，闭上双眼，聆听着周围细微的声响。  
亚瑟以前从未感到害怕，无论是比武，竞技，追捕，甚至是战场，他早已学会了接受恐惧，并掌控这种情绪。所以当亚瑟在乎的人身陷危险，当卡梅洛特被围攻，当格温被土匪绑架，当率领骑士冲锋陷阵。所以现在，当梅林在这个混 蛋山谷，他也不能害怕。  
这时，亚瑟听到了马蹄铁撞击地面的声音，他迅速睁眼朝声音方向看去，一个人影一闪而过。亚瑟上前几步，看清了梅林的棕色外套和蓬乱的黑发，亚瑟娴熟地上马，保持安全距离盯紧了梅林。

看到梅林在靠近一个山洞时放慢脚步，他也下马，躲在靠近洞穴的土坡后面，被堆积的落叶成功地遮挡住。梅林在洞口停下，他环顾四周确定没人后进了洞穴。亚瑟不敢轻举妄动，他不能承担梅林忽然回头看到他的风险，他得再等一会。  
这时一个身着黑色长袍的男人出现了，他并没有骑马前来。他解下兜帽，亚瑟看清来者的样貌。他年纪不轻了，一缕灰发夹杂在棕色的头发里，他一手持着权杖，上面的绿宝石闪烁着不同寻常的光，亚瑟在远处甚至都看得一清二楚——Bremen的权杖。  
Ruadan.  
他也进了山洞。  
这时候，他切切实实感到了恐惧。他找到了这个让卡梅洛特骑士团搜寻两周无果的巫师，而他甚至连锁子甲都没穿，而且这个巫师随时都会找到梅林。“梅林你个混 蛋。”亚瑟握紧了剑柄，快走向洞穴。  
这时，洞里传来一声凄厉的尖叫，亚瑟甚至无法辨认着是谁的声音，就看到一阵金光喷涌而出，刺眼如夏日正午的阳光，炫目的白光让亚瑟一阵眩晕。接着，便是一片寂静。  
可能只过了几秒钟，或是几个小时，一个人影出现在洞口。亚瑟找到最近的树躲在后面，从枝丫间窥探——梅林。  
他看见了，梅林，他一手拿着权杖，一手握着还在滴血的匕首。  
亚瑟的胸口像是被人点了一把火，浑身的肌肉都因为在抑制冲上去的冲动而隐隐作痛。  
梅林牵来了马，撕下一块布清理干净匕首，把它插回靴子，拿起水袋洗干净手上的血迹，然后带着权杖骑马向卡梅洛特方向走去。

 

盖乌斯有云：不要轻易许愿。  
亚瑟现在无比希望他能忘掉他看到的一切，要是他装聋瞎，不去管梅林的闲事，他也不必面对这一刻的到来。  
亚瑟慢慢从藏身的树后面出来，与其说走，不如说爬出来，跌跌撞撞地在剑的支撑下走到洞口，做了一个简陋的火把，他甚至不知道他是怎么把火升起来的，做着一切好像没经过大脑思考，他就这样机械地走进洞穴。  
地上躺着一个人，也许就是Ruadan，他胸口的刺伤还在汩汩地流血，双目无神地盯着头顶的钟乳石。亚瑟注意到，，他的手腕上刻着德鲁伊人的标识，而他的斗篷上绣着莫甘娜的旗帜。  
无可辩驳，梅林杀了这个人。  
亚瑟身经百战，见过尸横遍野，白骨露野，他从不曾感到如此反胃。他早餐吃的不多，感到胃里酸水上涌，他努力忍住了想吐的感觉，把火把扔在Ruadan尸体上，转身离开。  
他需要在梅林觉察到他不在之前赶回卡梅洛特，幸运的是，亚瑟是一名出色的骑手，比梅林优秀多了。所以当亚瑟快马加鞭抵达城堡时，梅林也恰好到了下城区。  
“亚瑟？”梅林从后面赶上，和亚瑟骑马并驾。  
“出来兜兜圈。”亚瑟故作轻松地说，“不是所有人都像你一样能在酒馆待一天的。”  
亚瑟感到撒谎太简单了，梅林每次对亚瑟撒谎时，也一定这么想。梅林在他旁边笑着，而亚瑟却不敢扭头去看他一眼。

梅林去了陨王谷，梅林杀了莫甘娜的手下，梅林对亚瑟撒谎了——又一次的。  
梅林一次次受伤是因为他一次次不知死活地往陨王谷跑，他本可能俘虏，或者杀掉。而这次，他特地过去杀人，杀一个巫师。这根本说不通，梅林就是个蠢仆人，他厌恶死亡，厌恶暴力，他那么善良。他知道Ruadan在哪为什么不告诉亚瑟，让他派骑士去，偏要亲自去杀他呢？  
而且，他是怎么杀的Ruadan？对，匕首，但Ruadan是个巫师啊上帝！他本可以挥挥手就把梅林掀翻在地，在一个巫师面前，梅林怎么可能死里逃生？

 

梅林用了魔法……

I trusted him.  
I trusted him.  
I trusted him.  
I trusted him.  
…………

 

梅林为了卡梅洛特的利益以身涉险

梅林骗了亚瑟这么久

梅林杀了一个邪恶的巫师

梅林就是一个巫师……

 

亚瑟想了很久，梅林不用魔法的可能性有多大，Ruadan是个强大的巫师，还效忠于莫甘娜，他本可在看到梅林的时候就把他杀了，而事实恰恰相反，那个洞穴成了Ruadan的葬身之处。撇开这个不谈，梅林究竟是怎么找到Ruadan的就是个疑点。  
魔法，就是解开一切问题的答案。因为魔法，梅林欺骗亚瑟，同样的原因，他无故失踪、受伤。  
这么多年，梅林把自己伪装成傻瓜，到头来，亚瑟才是最傻的。他友善的微笑就像是面具，隐藏阴暗的谎言。

 

当梅林理所应当地又来亚瑟房间蹭饭吃时，突如其来的恐惧攫住亚瑟 。  
“You may go.”亚瑟说。  
梅林愣住了，他也许在一脸难以相信地盯着亚瑟，但亚瑟不知道，因为他甚至不知道该怎么抬头看他。梅林耸耸肩，“我只是来熄灯,我…”  
“我说你可以走了。”亚瑟语气更加强硬了，他扭头盯着桌上的晚饭，仍在躲闪着梅林的目光。  
“亚瑟？”梅林小心翼翼地问。  
他不知道只是什么样的感觉，愤怒或是恶心。他给自己满上了酒杯，亲自在盘子里夹了食物，装作屋子里只有他一个人。  
亚瑟听到渐行渐远的脚步，和轻轻合上的木门。  
他没能吃很多，寄希望于酒精能让他忘记今天发生的事，但是他清清楚楚地记得他看见了什么。他曾经急切地想要窥探梅林的秘密，如今他知道了，亚瑟反而嫉妒以前无知的自己。  
第二天和平常没什么不一样，梅林在早上把他叫起，亚瑟去训练骑士，然后参加会议。与此同时，梅林还在干着平常的活，就像什么都没发生。只是当梅林给他送来午饭时，亚瑟厌恶地推开，胃一阵难受。  
他不想看到他。  
事实摆在面前，梅林是巫师，亚瑟不知道梅林私底下偷偷学习巫术多久了，但肯定足够强大杀死Ruadan。  
莫甘娜背叛了亚瑟，亚瑟感到困惑以及愤怒，他的不解甚至淹没了怒火，他急切地想要知道从小就有爱心的莫甘娜为什么会投靠黑魔法。  
当阿古温背叛他时，亚瑟感到愤怒的同时，还觉得自己蠢透了，他埋怨自己轻信一个自己并不了解的人。  
面对梅林的背叛，他感到的只有愤怒。他曾坚定不移地信任梅林的忠诚，坚信梅林拥有世上一切珍贵的品质，当经历了一次次的欺骗与背叛，见证了再多的险恶与黑暗，梅林曾是他身边永恒不变的美好，是困境中永远的依靠。  
都是谎言！  
亚瑟从未如此愤怒

尽管如此，他却从未想过要处决梅林。他想把剑抵着梅林的喉， 但他不敢想象一剑下去杀了他。亚瑟明白，如果他就这样把梅林绑在火刑架上，在梅林死后，他只会记住梅林的好，梅林阳光开朗的笑脸，十年前初见的懵懂和莽撞，他会想到胡尼斯，梅林的妈妈，他将再也无法直视这位善良慈爱的母亲。  
不，他不会杀了梅林。

不知道怎么发泄，这让亚瑟感觉更糟糕了，他最多只能把盘子摔到地上来排解愤怒，获得暂时心理上的满足感，当他没东西可摔时，就到训练场上，他需要流汗和疼痛来帮助他不被愤怒吞噬。

 

接下来的几周里，亚瑟每天早上早早起床，避免和梅林见面。这没他想象的那么难，毕竟在看到梅林杀了人的之后，少眠就成了常态。他们之间，好像一切都变了，亚瑟主动回避梅林的陪伴，躲闪梅林关切的目光，在梅林张嘴想要说些什么时，礼貌地请他离开。他简直不敢偷偷看梅林一眼，梅林心碎的眼神会如初春的融雪渗透他本应狂怒的灵魂，让他无所适从，像一双无形的手，安抚他平息他的怒火。  
而梅林骗了他，梅林是个该死的巫师，他不允许自己软弱，不允许自己流露出关心。  
骑士们也觉察到国王的异样，只当做是叫停Ruadan的搜查后的不甘沮丧，并没意识到亚瑟和梅林几乎不再说话了。亚瑟确信骑士们不会知道他们关系僵了，因为他知道梅林有多会保守秘密…  
一天晚上，亚瑟还没来及遣散梅林，梅林忍不住发问：“一切都还好吗，殿下？”  
“没事，我累了。”这是事实，他一住在想自己应该怎么处置梅林，几乎没有心思睡觉。  
“你想让我替你拿一剂药吗，殿下？”他试探性地问，就像乔治平时的语气一样。亚瑟感到一股无名火，如果他不发现，梅林就打算这么一直装下去。  
“不用了。”他知道怎么抑制情绪，“你可以下去了。”  
“亚瑟--”  
“别说了-”  
“你告诉我我做错了什么！”梅林朝他大吼。  
亚瑟一记重拳砸在桌子上，“我说了，你可以下去了。”  
梅林瞪红了眼睛，看上去想要杀人，攥紧了拳头，肩膀紧绷，像是随时准备冲上去。这一刻，亚瑟意识到自己怕他。  
然而他什么也没做，转身故意重重地跺着地板离开。

亚瑟一直屏住呼吸，直到空气重新灌进他的肺部，让他一阵眩晕。亚瑟痛苦地坐在床沿，任由手指插在金色的发丝间，是时候要做决定了，他不能再这样下去了。

 

亚瑟用斗篷遮住脸，绕过守卫走向树林，他一路隐藏行踪，确保没有人跟踪他。不久，他就到达了目的地——德鲁伊人的营地。  
德鲁伊人好像总是知道什么时候会有人造访他们。当亚瑟下马时，已经有人在等他了。  
“Arthur Pendragon.”一个男人面无表情地说，显得有点诡异。  
“我并无恶意，”亚瑟掀下斗篷，显示自己并无佩剑，“我只希望和你们谈谈。”  
德鲁伊人点点头，带着亚瑟走进营地。几个帐篷围着中心燃烧的火焰，现在是深夜，没有几个人还醒着。不一会，亚瑟听到一个女人的声音：“不得不说，我真没想到在这见到你，Arthur Pendragon。”他转身看到一位年长的女性，略微发白的头发披散在肩上，她手里拿着一根普通的拐杖。  
“如果不是事情紧急，我也不会来打扰你们。”  
“我明白，我是Seren，这是我的帐篷，那请问您有何贵干？”  
“我想请你们帮个忙。”  
“以您的高位，我不觉得你需要任何人的帮助，Arthur Pendragon”，女人扫视着亚瑟，轻启嘴唇，“你的父亲不会对我们有任何仁慈。”  
“我不是我的父亲。”亚瑟果断地回答。  
Seren的表情好像柔和了一些：“不，你不是，跟我来。”  
他们走进一个更大的帐篷，女人不着痕迹地摆摆手，低语咒语，繁星般的点点亮光四散而开，悬挂在头顶照亮了整个帐篷。亚瑟知道德鲁伊是一个魔法种族，他做好了充分的准备，他从小被灌输魔法的邪恶和巨大危害，然而现在他却不禁愣住，魔法还可以如此美丽神奇。  
“身为国王，”女人打破了寂静，“我们可以帮你什么？”  
“我有一个男仆，他会魔法，按照卡梅洛特的法律，他应该被处以火刑。”  
“既然已经罪证确凿，那这位仆人为什么还活着？”  
“我不会杀了梅林。”亚瑟下意识地说，不自觉地提高音调。  
亚瑟顿了顿，“我来要求你们—恳请你们—在我驱逐他的时候，你们会接纳他，保护他。”说完，亚瑟感到心口被人狠狠地剐去一块，没有人能代替这块空缺了。

 

亚瑟在巫师难以参透的目光下局促不安，她终于开口：“我们会接纳每一位需要帮助的落难者，你本不必来说。”  
“我需要你们保证。”亚瑟不依不饶。  
她不解地歪着脑袋，“如果他对你如此的重要，那你为什么要流放他？”  
“I have no choice.”  
“或许你觉得逃避会让问题变得简单。”  
“我不是来这听你教训我的。”亚瑟大声地说，“所以你们保证会保护他吗？”  
“我不觉得梅林会需要保护。”  
听到梅林的名字，亚瑟膝盖一软后退一步，“你认识他？”  
“正如我说的，梅林不需要保护，相信你也知道这点，那么Arthur Pendragon，你到这的真实目的是什么？”  
亚瑟向前一步，拿出命令的语气：“你说你认识梅林，告诉我你都知道什么。”  
“我不认识梅林”  
“But-”  
“你听过永恒之王的预言吗？”她打断了亚瑟。亚瑟从未听过什么预言，乌瑟认为这些玄乎的东西多少与魔法相关，便一并禁止了，亚瑟只好保持沉默。  
“预言里说，Albion会诞生一位伟大的国王,他会统一五国，带来和平与繁荣，迎来Albion大陆上的黄金时代。”  
“但这和梅…”  
“你是预言中的国王。”亚瑟又被打断了。  
亚瑟像是听到什么笑话，瞪大双眼，摇着头说：“我-我不明白你在说什么。”  
“盛世即将到来，Arthur Pendragon.”  
“那梅林，”亚瑟想到今日一行的目的，“梅林和这有什么关系呢？”  
她微笑答道：“他知道这个预言，他相信你会带来和平。”

回忆涌来，他记得大战前梅林坚定的眼神，向他保证胜利的到来，“你注定会成为Albion最伟大的王”他曾如是说。亚瑟脑袋一声轰响，他听到有个声音问他，这么多年梅林是相信自己，还是执迷预言？梅林冒着生命危险留在卡梅洛特就是希望亚瑟统一五国？  
Seren打断的亚瑟的思绪，“命运不是不可避免的，尽管大多数人都这么以为。即使你命中注定统一Albion，但如果你不选择这条路，使命也不会达成。”  
“我当然会选择这条路，和平一直是我所期望的。”  
“那你需要梅林帮助你。”她平静地说。  
“梅林？”亚瑟感到困惑，眉头紧锁。  
“这时他母亲给他的名字，他的真名是Emrys.”亚瑟听着她念出这个陌生的单词，就像在像某个远古的神明祈求。“他是史上最强大的魔法师，而他唯一的使命便是保护你，Arthur.”  
她的话像是一记重拳，亚瑟耳边嗡嗡响，梅林 最强大的巫师 ，亚瑟本以为他发现了梅林全部的秘密，而事实则是，他又有更多的困惑。  
“如果，你执意驱逐他，他是不会走的，因为梅林选择了他的命运--- 你。”  
亚瑟本来已经下定决心再也不见梅林，Seren的一番话让他决心动摇了，“为什么？”  
“他选择你是因为他相信你。”  
亚瑟觉得胸口的愤怒渐渐转化成隐晦难以表达的另一种感情，他失神地望着空气，不知不觉湿了眼眶。亚瑟揉揉眼睛，抑制住在陌生人面前流泪的感觉。  
女巫轻轻地把手放在亚瑟紧握的拳上，低语到：“没有他，你不会感到完整的。”  
“预言还这么说过。”亚瑟试图让自己听上去更嘲讽一点 想哭的沙哑让他听上去有气无力。  
“没有，但这是你内心的答案，不是吗？”  
亚瑟看清了她眼中的怜悯和真诚。“你可以在这休息，直到准备好回到你的王国。”  
她起身离开，走到帐帘的时候，她停下脚步，回头对亚瑟说：“ 我不能再告诉你更多的了，如果你还想知道，去找一个巫师——Taliesin，你会在陨王谷找到他。”  
亚瑟点点头，“谢谢你。”

亚瑟在德鲁伊的帐篷里多停留了一会，反复回想女巫的话，他一直讨厌流泪，而现在他眼睛干涩就要快哭出来，他不再感到愤怒或恐惧，取而代之的是心痛。亚瑟意识到当他以为梅林背叛他时，恨梅林胜过莫甘娜，是因为他爱梅林胜过任何人。梅林是他最亲密的朋友，是亚瑟毫无保留信任的唯一，所以发现梅林的谎言才是如此得痛。   
他能因为梅林对他撒谎而怪罪他吗？如果梅林没有隐藏魔法，他在来到卡梅洛特的第一天就被乌瑟处死了。但亚瑟还是不解，既然梅林想练习无害的魔法，为什么不留在Ealdor呢，在Cenred的境内魔法是被允许的。“我不适合待在Ealdor,我想到一个适合我的地方。”梅林曾这么说，卡梅洛特是他的命运，亚瑟想。但梅林没有足够信任亚瑟告诉他他们共同的命运，如果梅林在亚瑟面前暴露魔法，亚瑟不确定自己会做出什么事，他差点就驱逐了他，做出让自己悔恨的事，这样想，亚瑟不再责怪梅林的欺骗。  
过些时辰，亚瑟回到卡梅洛特，他不再愤怒，取而代之的是平静，还有一丝隐隐的心痛。 了解了这么多事，他应该重新考虑梅林的问题了，在自己理清楚之前，瞒着梅林看上去是最好的选择了。  
对亚瑟来说，梅林是个永恒的谜团，一开始他单纯地以为梅林不过是有奇奇怪怪想法的古怪男孩，除此之外，他确信他把梅林琢磨透了——他是个傻仆人，不要命地忠诚，不知道该说他勇敢还是愚蠢。而现在，亚瑟不确定梅林是不是他一直以为的样子。梅林是个巫师，骗子；他又为了亚瑟身陷危险……梅林成了更大的谜团，回想他们的点点滴滴，亚瑟分不清真实和谎言，他想重新认识梅林。

一觉起来，亚瑟休息的不错，他感到有谁在轻轻拍打他的腿部。“Sire?”梅林站在他床边，一只手犹豫地搭在亚瑟腿上，像极了一只吃惊的小鹿。  
“你以前叫我起床的方式粗暴多了，你以前都是大喊大叫的。”  
梅林瞪大眼睛，在亚瑟刻意躲着他这么久后，他感到又惊又喜。看见梅林眼里闪烁着喜悦的神情，亚瑟意识到他想念梅林了。  
“我以前大喊大叫也没用，你总是又躺回去睡觉。”  
“我以为你喜欢随便找个什么理由对我吼。”亚瑟又重新躺回枕头上。  
梅林不说话了，亚瑟撑起身子看见他的男仆在歪着脑袋盯着他看，就像亚瑟变了一个人一样，经过长达一周的冷战，亚瑟的忽然热情让梅林感到奇怪。  
亚瑟叹口气，在床上坐好，“来吧梅林，我们今天还有事情做。”亚瑟洗漱完毕，准备穿衣，梅林还站着一动不动，等着亚瑟叫他离开。亚瑟扔给他一件衬衣，让两人都很吃惊的是，梅林接住了。“别傻站着了，我们还有一个会议要参加呢，帮我穿锁子甲吧。”  
“Sire？”梅林疑惑地挑起眉毛。  
“Merlin!”亚瑟的语气恢复了以前的调皮和挑衅。  
梅林露出如释重负的笑容。

 

亚瑟快马加鞭来到陨王谷，他不应该在翘掉骑士的训练只身一人来陨王谷，但他也不想独自夜行，特别是到陨王谷这个常年有强盗出没的地方。天刚亮，他穿好锁子甲，带上佩剑，希望自己能尽早回来以免骑士们发现国王不见而惊慌。  
亚瑟到达目的地时还是清晨，Seren说他会找到Taliesin，但亚瑟完全不知道该往哪走，不假思索地，他只管走向丛林深处。  
眨眼间，一个男人好像凭空出现在亚瑟面前，马匹吓得趔趄几步，亚瑟不得不拉紧缰绳避免从马上摔下去。“Arthur Pendragon.”男人笑着说，就好像他们是老朋友一样。  
亚瑟克制着紧张没有拔剑，“你是Taliesin?”   
“我是，跟我来吧。”   
男人上前牵着马，带着亚瑟在树林中穿梭，最终在一个洞口停下。亚瑟翻身下马，把缰绳固定在附近的树上。  
“德鲁伊人说我你可以告诉我更多关于Emrys的事。”亚瑟体会这个陌生的单词从舌尖自然而然产生的感觉，发现自己并不反感这个充满魔法气息的名字。  
“我可以，但是你准备好以魔法作为中介来重新认识你的法师吗？”  
亚瑟不安地望进洞穴，“怎么用魔法？”  
Taliesin掀起袖口，露出了德鲁伊人的标志，“我是德鲁伊的先知，我可以向你展示你所希望看到的。”  
“Show me.”  
他们前后走进洞穴，他们摸黑前进着，亚瑟不知道这个巫师为什么不挥挥手指做个火把，前路一片黑暗，直到他看到了点点蓝色荧光。再往前走，蓝色光柱从洞顶倾泻而下，在四周的水晶石上反射，点亮了整个岩洞。  
“年轻的国王，这是水晶洞。”Taliesin站在一块巨大的水晶旁，“如果正确使用，它们能向你展示过去，现在，甚至未来。”  
亚瑟从未见过如此美景，他以前也感受过魔法——来自莫甘娜的一股强劲的力量把他撞晕，但他并不惧怕这种力量。现在，他看着眼前的景象，感受到的只有不可描述的强大。  
“多年以来，我在水晶洞里回顾过去，窥探未来，现在我可以向别人展示我所看到的，不过我这些雕虫小技和Emrys的魔法比起来不足为道。”  
“他真的这么厉害？”  
“是。”Taliesin语气平淡的像在陈述一件简单的事实。  
“这些水晶可以展示过去，即使我想知道的我并未亲身经历？”  
“你还没降临这个世界的过去，或是你早已化为尘土的将来，水晶告诉你一切。”Taliesin引领亚瑟向前，“你想看何时何地？”  
“我希望了解真实的梅林。”亚瑟并没有直接回答。  
“准备好了吗，young king?”Taliesin伸出手，悬在水晶上方，转头看向亚瑟。  
“准备好了。”  
Taliesin低吟咒语，亚瑟像是被魔法穿透身体，眼前闪烁着炙热的白光，只听到低沉久远的声音。  
“你是如此的渺小，却肩负着如此伟大的使命。”  
他听到了记忆深处，年轻梅林略显稚嫩的声音：“什么？你什么意思？什么使命？”  
巨龙长啸，振动翅膀，身后的铁链在向上拉力的带动下猛烈地撞击岩石发出一阵巨响，只留下一声回响，“你不过只是硬币的一面，亚瑟是另一面。”接下来，一片沉寂。  
亚瑟大口喘息着，忽然他可以看见了，只不过他离开了水晶洞。巨龙站在自己的面前，亚瑟感到绝望惶恐，但他意识到这不是自己的感情。  
“我需要你的帮助！”亚瑟惊讶地发现自己哭喊着梅林的声音。他明白了，自己看到的是梅林的记忆。  
滴水石兽在进攻卡梅洛特，他记得这是Sigan的诅咒，只不过这次他是从梅林的眼里看到的。接着，亚瑟看到了自己，胸前绑着绷带，和其他受伤的骑士一样坐在城堡大厅的桌子上，自己看上去面色苍白，尽管粗略地处理了伤口还是血流不止。他感到了强烈的恐惧，好像下一秒就要晕倒了一样，他花了一秒左右意识到这是梅林的情绪。

 

他又回到了那个洞穴，巨龙的声音再次响起，“想要打败Sigan，你需要你个比你知道的所有咒语还要强大的咒语，但是，我索求回报，你要保证有一天你会给我自由。”梅林含着泪水坚定地摇摇头，随着墙壁在Sigan的猛攻下剧烈地摇晃，绝望渐渐爬上他的心头。  
“你一定要保证会放了我，否则卡梅洛特会沦陷。”  
梅林不再抵抗，带着流泪沙哑的嗓音说：“我保证。”  
梅林击败了Sigan——卡梅洛特最强大的巫师，准确的说，是在梅林出现之前卡梅洛特最强大的巫师，亚瑟竟有点小骄傲。亚瑟感到时间的流逝，就像风一样吹过他的身体，带来时间的痕迹，等他睁开眼，已经是几个月后了。  
他听到梅林的声音：“我给过你我的保证，所以我会放了你。”  
“我不再相信你的话。”巨龙嘲讽地说。  
记忆闪回，亚瑟看到了整个城堡的人都陷入了睡眠，除了他和梅林，还有莫甘娜。  
“你一定要帮我！”梅林哀求着。

亚瑟不想相信他看到的，梅林斩断了铁链，巨龙盘旋在卡梅洛特上空，烧伤无辜地平民。  
幻象在他眼前迅速改变，亚瑟努力理解发生了什么：寻找御龙者；梅林父亲的死亡；梅林的泪水；与巨龙的最后一战；接着，他看到了梅林独面巨龙，吼出古老吟唱般的语言：  
“离开，如果你还敢攻击卡梅洛特，我会杀了你！我已经对你展现了仁慈，现在你也应该做同样的事。”

幻象像潮水般逐渐退去，亚瑟的意识一点点从梅林身体剥离，又感到脚下水晶坚硬的触感。Taliesin扶住差点摔倒的亚瑟：“第一次总是最困难的，尤其是对毫无魔法基础的人来说。”  
亚瑟还在沉浸在幻象中惊恐地喘息，他从Taliesin手中抽出手臂，撑在面前的水晶上，尽管他紧闭双眼不敢再看向水晶。梅林，巨龙，巴里诺…亚瑟反复回想他所看到的——梅林释放了巨龙，造成了成百上千的伤亡。  
“你为什么想给我看这个？”亚瑟用命令的语气问道。  
Taliesin沉重地低着头，“有些事是Emrys的选择，而有些事情是出于绝望和被控制，但他做的一切，都是为了所爱之人。”  
亚瑟看到了发生了什么，站在巨龙前面，他亲身体会到了梅林的挣扎，尽管他不愿意，但是他选择信守承诺释放巨龙，巨龙所造成的伤害并非梅林本意，他不想任何人因为自己受伤，，即使巨龙造成了那么大的破坏，最后梅林仍选择饶了它。这一切不是梅林的错。  
亚瑟睁开眼，深深地吸一口气，“我准备好了。”  
“你想知道什么？”  
有这样一个问题，自从亚瑟知道梅林有魔法后就开始纠缠他，亚瑟虽然知道这不可能，但是他想更加确定，他不想冒险再次地被欺骗了，“梅林是否效忠莫甘娜。”  
Taliesin惊奇地挑起眉毛，但是没说什么，只是再次把手悬在水晶石上，眼里金光闪过。  
这次，亚瑟在望进水晶石，对魔法的不适感不再那么强烈了。他看到刚来卡梅洛特不久的梅林对善良美丽的莫甘娜的好感，而之后，只剩痛心和恐惧。  
巨龙仍被拴在地牢里，“你一定要消除魔法的源头，年轻的法师，而源头就是女巫莫甘娜，她已经背叛了你们……”  
亚瑟看到了一段陌生的场景，梅林躲在树后面，偷听莫甘娜和莫苟斯的讲话，他亲耳听到莫甘娜讲述她对卡梅洛特的憎恨，帮助姐姐推翻乌瑟的决心，他讲不清心碎的感情是属于自己还是属于梅林。  
接着他看到了沉睡中的城堡，“你一定要杀了她，不然卡梅洛特必将沦陷，成为亚瑟的葬身之处。”巨龙的话在耳边响起，梅林挣扎了许久，最终把有毒的水递给莫甘娜，他是泪眼潸潸地把莫甘娜楼在胸前，强忍着痛苦看着她哽咽抽泣，呼吸困难，徒劳地撕扯着梅林的衣服，“对不起，对不起…”梅林用破碎的声音一遍遍祈求者。莫苟斯破门而入，梅林迅速擦干泪水，他的声音尽管因为流泪显得沙哑无力，听上去却决绝而坚定：“如果你想救你妹妹，解除诅咒，召回死亡骑士。”  
亚瑟透过梅林的眼睛看到自己还在门外奋战，他明显寡不敌众，乱了步法，当他被掀翻在地试图挡住致命一击时，一切都结束了，死亡骑士们竟忽然失去生命力，轰然倒塌，当他回过头来，只来得及看到莫苟斯在魔法的狂风中带着莫甘娜离开。  
当亚瑟感到Taliesin的手把他将幻觉中拉回现实之前，他感到宽慰——梅林从未效忠过莫甘娜，也许梅林曾做过一些错事，但是梅林一直对自己忠心不二，这是亚瑟唯一需要知道的。  
“梅林用魔法都是为了我？”亚瑟问，他心里也许已经知道答案了，但是，他还是忍不住问，梅林没有为莫甘娜工作，他也没有为了自己的私利使用魔法，亚瑟需要确定这一点。  
当他再次看向水晶石，一股暖流包裹了他的全身，就像他和梅林初见那天的阳光。  
“我没有像你这么混|蛋的朋友。”  
“Clotpole！”  
“从头到脚就是个笨蛋！”  
“大菜头！”  
梅林咯咯地笑着，他雪白的肌肤在阳光下好像发着光，亚瑟把他揪过来揉搓着他柔软的黑发，“辱骂国王可是叛国，你个笨蛋。”他自己也哈哈大笑……画面涌来，他们二人击退魔法的巨兽，打破邪恶的诅咒，在火炉旁依偎谈心，风餐露宿里在对方的体温里浅浅入眠，他看到梅林被寒铁制成的锁链吊在天花板上，面对敌人的折磨逼供，他只是虚弱的嘲讽道：“别想了，我是不会背叛亚瑟的。”  
………  
他看到了自己，缠着绷带，但是精神状态很好，坐在椅子上不习惯地用一只手拿着葡萄吃，他记得是被寻水兽抓伤的那次。寻水兽的伤无药可医，他记得盖乌斯好像这么说过，但幸亏宫廷医师医术高明，自己死里逃生，他不知道Taliesin为什么要给自己看这个，也不知道自己明明已经脱离危险，梅林为什么还这么难过。  
“你不仅是个笨蛋，还是个皇家大笨蛋…我很高兴做你的仆人，直到我生命的尽头。”  
亚瑟一直记得这段不明所以的对话，他觉得奇怪，梅林为什么要和他说这个，直到现在，他忽然意识到梅林在向他道别。  
“有时我觉得我了解你，但是其他时候…”另一个亚瑟在说话，这句话现在看来无比正确。  
“但我了解你，你是一个勇敢的战士，终有一日，你会是一名伟大的国王。”梅林眼泪在眼眶里打转，在泪水快要滚落的时候，他转身离开。梅林为什么要向自己告别？  
梅林站在福佑之岛上，女巫尼姆薇一席猩红的袍子站在他面前。梅林直视着她，没有丝毫的犹豫：“我自愿用我的命换亚瑟的。”  
“NO！”亚瑟喊出声来，尽管没有人能听见自己，“MERLIN!”他忽然惊醒，脱离了梦境，发现自己站在水晶洞里。这是好几年前的事了，梅林还活着，他试图安慰自己。他盯着空白的水晶，想到自己所看到的，哦梅林，他感到宽慰和由衷的骄傲，拥有梅林是他最大的幸运。  
“你的问题都得到解答了吗？”  
回想他在水晶里的所见所闻，梅林还是那个梅林，那个冒冒失失心地善良，不忍心伤害别人，那个愿意为了亚瑟牺牲自己的傻子。他不由自主地笑了出来，“是的，谢谢你。”

 

在来陨王谷之前，亚瑟做好了重新认识梅林的准备，然而这却比他想象的要困难许多。不是因为梅林有多善于撒谎把自己真实面目隐藏的很好，而是亚瑟根本不需要重新认识他，因为他所看到的梅林就是他一直以来认识的梅林。  
梅林还是那样，絮絮叨叨不停碎碎念，能被自己的脚绊倒，从来接不住亚瑟扔来的东西，永远无法达标完成仆人的工作……在亚瑟外出执行任务的时候从未离开，多次愚蠢地让自己身陷危险，试图用自己娇小的身板保亚瑟周全……仆人本不需随主人上战场，但是梅林总是一言不发地收拾好行李跟着亚瑟一行人，亚瑟也渐渐习惯回头寻找红衣的身影，会意相视一笑……  
梅林曾经做的每一件小事，现在在亚瑟眼里，都被赋予了更多的意义。他想到，以前梅林有时会莫名其妙地情绪低落，他会揉揉梅林头发或者打他一拳，他看上去确实会开心些，现在他知道梅林的内心永远有根弦紧绷，始终没有真正放松的时刻。亚瑟回想起梅林时常会隐藏痛苦，他看到Balinor死的时候，他小时候的朋友will死的时候，那个梅林提过的他唯一爱过的女孩……在保护自己的时候，梅林杀过人，他亲眼看到过他杀了Ruadan，梅林当时的冷静让亚瑟一阵寒战，他也试图毒杀莫甘娜，他知道梅林一直是个善良的人，连小动物都不忍心伤害，而为了自己，他手上沾了鲜血，甘心承担内疚的重担，细腻柔软的内心变得麻木，这一切，亚瑟责怪自己。  
梅林对任何事都要碎碎念好久，但他从不说真正重要的事，他会埋怨工作的繁重，会提醒亚瑟他是怎样一个混|球，他总是话很多，显得很开心，但其实他是孤独安静的。他虽然总会说些蠢话，但当亚瑟需要他时，他又是无比睿智；他虽然笨手笨脚，但是在帮亚瑟处理伤口时，总是小心仔细生怕弄疼；他虽然不喜欢骑士们打打杀杀的样子，但是在危险中无论用什么方法也会保护亚瑟安全……  
谁会想到一个蠢兮兮的男仆是强大的Emrys呢，想到这个亚瑟幸福地轻笑一声，这个傻子跟我装傻充愣这么久。

 

“通知骑士们训练结束后，在酒馆见面。”  
这是个很不符合常理的要求，但亚瑟情不自禁地想这么做，经历了这些后，他想念以前的时光——和梅林以及骑士们喝着麦芽酒是他目前最向往的事。亚瑟猜到梅林可能根本就没去过酒馆，只不过是他找来的另一个借口罢了，他忍不住想带梅林真真正正地去一次酒馆，就一晚，不再想什么家国大事。当亚瑟一行人走进酒馆时，吵闹的酒馆陷入尴尬的寂静，在亚瑟提出为每个人付酒钱时，大家才舒口气继续玩闹起来。  
高文驾轻就熟地招呼他熟悉的酒伴们玩起了骰子，伊利安和年轻骑士们边喝酒边大谈自己加入骑士团之前的传奇经历，莱昂和兰斯在玩牌类游戏，从莱昂紧锁的眉头来看，他大概要输了……  
“你应该加入他们。”   
亚瑟没有注意到，梅林就坐在了他的身边，就像以前一样，一直跟着他。  
“加入谁？”亚瑟呷了一口麦芽酒，惬意地看着他的骑士们享受这个夜晚。  
“随便跟谁玩去，”梅林轻推他的手臂，“这本来就是你的主意。”  
“那你怎么不去？”亚瑟反驳道。  
“我不在跟你玩吗？”梅林反唇相讥。  
亚瑟转过头认真地看着他，他还穿着那件磨坏的红色衬衣，一手拿着一杯慢慢地蜂蜜酒，看上去一口都没喝。  
“我有时候会想，”亚瑟有点忧伤地说，“如果一直这样该多好，我们都只是普通人，不是国王或者骑士。”  
“身份改变不了什么，你是亚瑟，他们是你忠诚的朋友，仅此而已。”  
“梅林，你很奇怪，”亚瑟轻笑，“你丝毫不在乎头衔什么的。”  
“是啊，我可不想拍你的马屁，而且我一直坚信是我的傲慢无礼帮我保住了现在的工作，你喜欢我的无理取闹。”梅林半开玩笑半认真地说。  
“不然除了你，谁还敢嘲讽国王呢？”  
“不用谢，只是履行男仆的职责罢了。”梅林得意极了，他戳戳亚瑟的肋骨，“起来吧，不要整晚嘟着嘴闷闷不乐的。”  
梅林不由分说地把亚瑟拉到赌桌旁，很快骑士们都放下手里的事来加入他们，其他酒馆的常客也纷纷围观，随着氛围越来越热闹，亚瑟渐渐放松下来。  
令人惊讶地是梅林每一局都能赢，莱昂惊讶地眉毛要翘到天上去了；兰斯对梅林无奈地翻了个白眼；伊利安用钦佩的目光看着梅林；高文一脸自豪；帕西瓦尔还是一脸不知所措的样子。但大家都很开心，丝毫不因为梅林赢走了他们的钱而赌气，反而和梅林沆瀣一气嘲讽亚瑟只观战不肯和梅林赌一局。  
当大家都以为今晚就要在欢声笑语中过去的时候，一个陌生的男人站起来，指着梅林说着些粗鲁的评论，足够引起所有人的注意。想都没想，亚瑟把梅林挡在身前，伸手抽出剑。没想到的是，同行的骑士们也纷纷情绪激动地要拿起武器。“我建议你向我的朋友道歉。”高文抢先说道，他的声音很低，却嘶嘶地透露出危险的气息。  
那个人喝了太多的酒，丝毫不知道自己面对的是什么，还在口出狂言：“那个仆人就是个恶心的骗子，他肯定出老千！”  
亚瑟向前一步，“Arthur， don’t-”梅林在身后拉着他。  
“你说的那个仆人，是我的朋友，”亚瑟低吼着，轻松地玩弄着手上的剑，“而我，是卡梅洛特的国王，所以我建议你赶快道歉。”  
那个男人好像被亚瑟剑上的寒光吓得清醒了一点，他迅速瞥了一眼梅林，又看向亚瑟手中的剑，权衡几秒，结结巴巴地极不情愿地说“My apologies.”” “good.”亚瑟看上去挺满意的，收起了剑，示意情绪激动地骑士们放下武器。  
当亚瑟重新坐下来时，梅林凑过来发牢骚：“刚才完全没有必要。”  
“总得有人照顾你啊，鉴于你总来不会照顾好自己，还到处惹麻烦。”  
“瞎说，我当然能照顾好自己。”梅林不服气地抗议。  
亚瑟不以为然地哼了一声，“不，梅林，你能照顾好我，但绝对照顾不好你自己。”梅林对这个表述感到惊讶，但是亚瑟丝毫不给他思考的机会，迅速拉近距离，梅林甚至能感到扑面而来的热气：“不过话说回来，你要是不幸身亡了，我的盔甲终于可以摆在它属于的地方，我也终于可以按时吃饭了…”  
梅林怎么也想不到这种时候亚瑟还要嘲讽他，“你果然是个目中无人的菜头，从没改过。”梅林赌气地插着腰说。  
“没错，”梅林（再次地）怎么也没想到亚瑟愉快地承认了，“如果不是你坚持不懈地嘲讽我，我一定不会是我今天的样子。”

自从亚瑟发现了梅林的魔法之后，就一直在想梅林，但他一直不敢想如果梅林从未走进他的生命里，他今天会是怎样的人。尽管他生过他的气，甚至打算驱逐他，但他从未后悔在那个阳光明媚的下午，他们相见。（才疏学浅，分享LOFTER上纳兰祭弦的话：纵我当时知有恨，初心不肯不逢君）  
“如果没遇见你这个皇家混|蛋，我也不会是我今天的样子吧。”梅林轻声回应。  
如果他们没遇见，梅林不会找到他的命运，亚瑟也不会成为命中注定的王者，他们也不会成为这么好的朋友，而这是亚瑟怎么也不希望的，他不禁感激命运的安排。  
“我很开心你决定跟着我顺便嘲讽我。”亚瑟小声地靠在梅林耳边说。  
梅林转过脸，捉住亚瑟的目光，一个真心的微笑扬上嘴角，“I’m glad too.”

 

房间很黑，只有时不时被风卷起的窗帘后透出忽明忽暗的点点月光，亚瑟躺在床上辗转未眠，他切实地感到身后床垫一沉，他知道谁在那，却又不敢承认，仿佛一旦触摸，梦境就会破碎，梅林就会消失不见。亚瑟稍稍侧过身，用手指试探性地触碰，冰凉光滑皮肤的触感在亚瑟看来像是稍纵即逝的灼热，感召着，引诱着他靠近寻求温暖。亚瑟忍不住翻身吻上去，与其说吻，不如说一头撞上去，颤抖又决绝地凑上去把嘴按在他的唇上，有节制地小心翼翼地呼吸，空气里充斥着梅林的味道让他不敢轻举妄动，用呼出的温热气流温暖梅林干燥冰冷的唇，等待梅林为他打开，亚瑟趁机攫住他的唇，肆意品尝梅林齿间残留的酒味，他醉了，至少他不再清醒，笨拙地躲开梅林凉丝丝的鼻尖，把灼热的气息喷在他的脸上，他们之间的微凉空气立刻火热起来，在梅林张嘴喘口气时似乎要说什么，亚瑟不由分说地再次封上了他的唇，梅林呜咽着把要说的话化作一声不明所以的呻吟，亚瑟绝望地闭上双眼：“别说.”他知道这是个梦，他不想让梅林说出来，也不想睁开眼睛，他就想醉死在这个梦里。他把手覆上裸露的胸膛一路探索，二人急促的心跳杂乱无章，把内心的胆怯紧张在对方面前暴露无遗。梅林伸出手抚上亚瑟柔软的金发，温柔地躲开这个热切且温润的吻，嘴角的津液在寒夜中迅速冷却让他一哆嗦，顺势把头埋进亚瑟颈窝里。亚瑟感到梅林的睫毛上下拍打在他颈部敏感的皮肤上，全身顿时麻麻苏苏的，”梅林”他忍不住低吟他的名字，享受颈上下巴耳后蜻蜓点水般的密吻，水迹干掉的冰凉和梅林唇的温热，冰与火的触感，让亚瑟身体的每一根神经每一个细胞都高度兴奋，纤细的手指像鬼魂一样从他身侧抚过，留下或深或浅的按压，刺激亚瑟敏感的神经带来全身的酥麻，“梅林”用气息喊出了他的名字，肆无忌惮地将灼热的气息喷在梅林冰冷的耳尖上，满意地感觉到身下人剧烈的一抖。接着，床边的蜡烛魔法般的亮起来，温润的暖光明明灭灭但足够看得清房间，但亚瑟拒绝看清，他就想永远地在梅林的怀抱中，在他湿润的呼吸里.......梦的感觉慢慢淡去，亚瑟勉为其难地缓缓睁开双眼，他是一个人，房间仍一片漆黑。

 

亚瑟有些失落地坐在床沿，不知道是不是应该尽快忘掉这个梦，但是和他上次做的关于梅林的梦不一样，他不想这么快忘记，他努力回想梦境中的每一个细节，他渴望私密的瞬间，不仅仅是和梅林共处一室，他似乎对他的朋友燃起了别的情绪——他爱梅林。这似乎是个显而易见的事实，亚瑟的大脑都没想反驳，即使在他发现梅林欺骗了他之后，他仍没停止爱他，但是梅林对他也抱有同样的感情吗？他曾经承认和高文、兰斯洛特的事，亚瑟不知道在梅林心中自己在什么地位，是一位可以为之欣然赴死的朋友，还是共同完成使命的同伴。他深藏对梅林的感情，每次想到总是不由自主地心安，但并不奢求梅林的爱作为回报，他有梅林在身边已经足够幸运，这比什么都重要。

亚瑟并不喜欢在皇宫大厅里吃晚餐，他更喜欢一个人在寝室，当然一个人指的是有梅林陪。今晚亚瑟随手拿起酒杯喝了一口，甚至没有注意到是谁倒的，但他肯定不是梅林。亚瑟只记得葡萄酒尝上去味道有点奇怪，然后就天旋地转，下一秒就只能看到宫殿的天花板，隐隐约约的看到梅林的身影，大声喊着他听不见的话……  
睁眼太困难了，好像眼皮上压着重担，把亚瑟拽进一个又一个沉沉的梦里。不知过了多久，他终于被稍稍的扰动惊醒，眨了眨酸痛的眼睛，现在是晚上，床边点这几根蜡烛，在摇曳的火光中他看清床边的人。  
“亚瑟？”梅林试探性地把手覆上亚瑟前额，极其小心好像怕伤了他，“你感觉怎么样？”  
梅林的黑眼圈在昏暗的房间里显得更明显了，亚瑟明明知道自己才是生病的那个，却忍不住注意梅林苍白的脸色。“梅林。”他用尽力，气也就叫出了他的名字，嗓子就好像被撕扯的一般生疼。  
“亚瑟。”梅林捧着他的脸颊轻轻的摇晃。而在亚瑟看来好像有人朝他脑袋挥了一棒，“别睡过去，亚瑟！come on，就一会，跟我说话。”  
亚瑟很想对他发脾气，但还是不舍地看了一眼梅林，“告诉我你感觉怎么样。”梅林焦急的声音渐渐模糊，他虽然睁着眼睛却没法集中注意看向梅林，“困了。”亚瑟匆匆交代一句就失去了意识，侧着脸压在梅林手上，陷入睡眠。  
当他再次醒来，浑身燥热好像被泼了一身开水，像是要着火一样。梅林仍然在床边，旁边站着盖乌斯。  
“Thank the gods.”梅林半哭半笑地哽咽着，双手捂着嘴，好像在克制着不要哭出来。  
亚瑟昏昏欲睡地看着盖乌斯检查他的身体，“发生了什么？”沙哑的声音让亚瑟害怕，好像好久没说过话一样。  
“毒药，陛下。”盖乌斯说，“我们给您服用了解药，但您必须休息。”  
亚瑟轻轻地点点头，希望幅度足够大能让盖乌斯看到，他现在动一下都困难。  
不一会，盖乌斯离开了，留下梅林清理房间。他用湿毛巾擦拭着亚瑟的额头，哭红的眼睛下面黑眼圈更严重了，让人不忍心多看一眼。“你过你需要我的话，我就在隔壁。”  
亚瑟捉住梅林的腕，“别走。”  
要是别的时候，梅林一定会毫不留情地嘲讽亚瑟像个姑娘一样，但今天梅林乖巧地点点头，“我去拿把椅子。”梅林挪开亚瑟的手，把椅子搬到床边，没等亚瑟说什么就牵过他的手，“睡吧，我在这。”亚瑟安心地闭上眼睛，不久就睡着了。  
亚瑟再次醒来的时候，感觉好多了，他可以撑起身子靠着枕头坐在床上。梅林在床沿趴着，整个脸埋在被子里，一只手还紧紧攥着亚瑟的手。来不及多想，亚瑟别扭地把另一只手插进梅林柔软的黑发，就像以前一样轻轻地揉搓，梅林哼了哼，但没有醒。  
亚瑟不禁想是谁想毒害自己，自己卧病在床多久了，不知道政务又落下了多少，不敢想象这次失败的刺杀行动有什么不好的影响。他不知道是不是梅林再次地救了他，或者真如盖乌斯说的那样——一剂解药。梅林看上去累极了，不知道他不分昼夜地照顾自己多久了，多久没睡个安稳觉了。

 

晚上，梅林把亚瑟照顾上床，检查了他的脉搏。“你不必待在这了，”亚瑟说，“你可以回房休息了。”亚瑟觉得既然自己已经好多了，就没理由要求梅林留下了，更何况隔壁的小房间睡得也不舒服。  
“留你一个人在这我怎么睡得着呢？”梅林盯着脚腼腆地说，“我就在隔壁，有事你叫我。”亚瑟看着他深一脚浅一脚地离开，好像下一秒就能一头栽下去睡着，他听见梅林重重地把自己摔到床上的声音，却没听见他关门，大概是怕自己听不见亚瑟叫他吧。亚瑟失神地望着开着一道缝的木门，暗暗做了一个决定，梅林为自己做了这么多，他也要为梅林做些什么。

几天后，亚瑟完全恢复了，尽管盖乌斯还是千叮咛万嘱咐让他休息，但他感觉好极了。在短暂的圆桌会议之后，亚瑟回到房间，把毯子铺在火炉边，惬意的靠着，梅林倚在他旁边，慵懒地望着噼里啪啦燃烧的柴火。  
梅林哼着小曲，他说这是Ealdor地区的民谣，亚瑟从没听他唱过，只是哼着悠扬的曲调。梅林温润的嗓音和温暖的壁炉让亚瑟舒服极了，“我以为我永远都不会把你捉摸清楚。”亚瑟承认道。  
梅林扬起眉毛，像是挑衅地看着亚瑟，“那现在你懂我了？”  
“是的。”亚瑟抑制不住自豪地说。  
“真的？”梅林敷衍地笑笑，低着头明显不相信的样子。  
“Yes.”亚瑟强调了一遍，“你是个无比糟糕的仆人，举止愚蠢至极，但是，我得承认你有时还挺睿智的，不过只在少数，而且你很忠诚，尽管我觉得有时你只是在犯傻。”  
梅林皱起眉毛，收起笑容，微微扬起头，轻轻喊道：“亚瑟？”  
亚瑟侧着脑袋，捉住梅林犹豫不决的目光：“我知道你救了我很多次。”  
梅林仍皱着眉头，看上去一脸困惑。  
“但是这次，我救你—”亚瑟依旧波澜不惊却又带着意味深长的笑容盯着他。  
梅林被深邃的湖蓝盯得有点无所适从，想像往常一样大笑一声开个玩笑糊弄过去，可只挤出一声尴尬的咳嗽：“我告诉过你，我能照顾好自己—”  
“看看你身上的疤”亚瑟不留情面地打断梅林无力的辩护，“这就叫照顾好自己？”  
梅林地眉毛要惊讶地翘到天上去了，但他没有狡辩什么。  
“如果你想对我说些什么，我会帮你。”亚瑟仍在坚持不懈地循循善诱。  
梅林尴尬地哈哈一笑，“你知道的，我笨手笨脚，经常平地摔—”  
“别骗我。”亚瑟严厉地打断，他感觉自己好像太凶了，深吸一口气，换一个更温柔的语气说：“梅林，please，告诉我，我们不是硬币的两面吗？”  
“亚瑟！”梅林惊呼，迅速跳起来，“你刚刚说啥？”  
亚瑟克制内心的波涛汹涌，依旧保持意味深长的笑容：“我一直知道你小子有问题，我只是没想到你瞒着我的是魔法。”  
梅林的眼眶要被他睁裂了，差点脚一软摔下去，嘴巴一张一合不知道该说什么，像一条可怜的上岸的鱼，终于：“How-？亚瑟，我必须-”  
“保护我，”亚瑟帮他说完，“因为这是你的命运。”亚瑟无奈地翻翻白眼。  
“我-”梅林终于恢复语言功能，纠正他说的话，“我救你，是因为你是我的朋友。”  
“正是因为同一个原因，我也要救你，你是我的朋友。”亚瑟宣誓一样地说。  
梅林又说不出话了，不引人注意地随手擦掉差点掉下来的眼泪。亚瑟上前一步抓住他的手，温柔地拉近距离，梅林脸上泛起一阵红晕，来不及挪动僵硬的身体，就这样栽到亚瑟怀里，乖巧地贴着他，亚瑟炙热的气息透过单薄的衬衣烤得他浑身燥热，亚瑟伸出手抚上梅林的后背，感到怀里的人渐渐放松下来，把脸埋在自己的胸膛里，享受这个略显尴尬却又无比温暖的拥抱，亚瑟把下巴待在梅林柔软的黑发里，没注意到自己也哭了。  
亚瑟拍拍梅林的后背，不知道是在安慰他还是在安慰自己，梅林抬起泪水斑驳的眼，“你要知道，我只为你用魔法的，我发誓！”亚瑟深吸一口气，他明白梅林为他的付出，但听到梅林亲口说出这样的话，是完全不同的震撼和感动，“我相信你。”他抱紧了梅林。  
“那我永远也不会辜负你的信任。”梅林坚定地说。  
“我知道。”亚瑟捧上梅林的脸，用拇指摩搓着颧骨，帮他拭去脸颊的泪。  
梅林有点困惑地望着他 “我不明白，你恨魔法，你难道不生气吗？”  
“哦，梅林，我当然生气，”亚瑟躲开梅林的目光，“你不知道我有多生气。”  
梅林抓住亚瑟的手，像是要说些什么，但是亚瑟打断了他，“当然了，我很快就不生气了。”他重新对上梅林的目光，“我已开始发现你骗我那么久，心都碎了，但是渐渐地我接受了真实的你，我想让你知道，无论你做了什么，你都值得我的信任。”  
梅林认真地看着他的眼睛，就好像从未认识过他一样，亚瑟在想梅林在自己的眼睛里有没有看到他所希望看到的。梅林缓缓地伸出手，流畅地念出一句古老的咒语，亚瑟看到梅林蓝色的眸子变成像太阳一样好看的金色，亚瑟一直幻想梅林施法的样子，但从没想过会这么美。魔法的气息在静止的空气中掀起一阵扰动，就像一个温暖的毯子裹住全身，梅林的手掌上升起一个闪着蓝色荧光的球，就像亚瑟在采莫提花时，在洞中看到的光球一样。梅林挥挥手，整个房间都散发着好看的蓝色荧光，亚瑟曾以为是某个守护天使在冥冥之中眷顾他，“那是你？”  
梅林点点头，“我保证过，我会看好你的皇家脑袋。”  
亚瑟把他拉进，他们就这样抱着，直到柴火烧尽。

 

当亚瑟第二天醒来，身边躺着另一个人，他确信这次不是在做梦。梅林已经醒了，刘海乱糟糟地遮掩着眼睛，他们嫌麻烦没换睡衣，所以还穿着昨天的衣服，梅林的口水兜早就被扔在一边，露着迷人的锁骨，可惜有一道浅浅的刀伤，没有多想，亚瑟伸手摩搓着梅林的伤疤。  
“一个叫Maldwyn的人很会扔匕首。”梅林笑着说。  
“我很开心他的技术不佳。”  
“其实是我躲得快。”梅林骄傲地说。  
亚瑟凝视着他，梅林轻轻地咬着下唇，亚瑟知道他有话说，就安静地等待。  
“我出生的时候，”他说得很慢，“魔法就在我的血液中流淌，就像你出生就注定为王一样，在我学会走路之前，我会了别人可能要学习几年才能掌握的魔法。妈妈担心极了，她怕有一天我会被抓起来，绑在火刑架上烧死。”  
“那你为什么还来卡梅洛特？”尽管亚瑟对此感到幸运，但还是问了。  
“盖乌斯是我妈妈的朋友，而且我也不能一辈子待在家里。”梅林轻笑了一声，就好像想到了一个只有他才懂的笑话，“或许是命运召唤。”  
“Emrys.”亚瑟得意地说。  
梅林又被吓得跳起来：“你怎么知道我名字的？”  
“我跟德鲁伊人谈过了。”亚瑟承认道，“我打算…”他故意躲开梅林的目光，“我打算驱逐你的，我想确保有人收留你。”亚瑟不敢抬头看梅林受伤的眼神。梅林什么也没说，他们就这样沉默了好久，梅林终于开口：“亚瑟，你是怎么发现的？”  
“我知道你每次偷偷跑出城去不可能每次都是采药，”亚瑟得意地看着梅林慢慢脸红，继续说，“所以我就跟踪你去了陨王谷，看到Ruadan和你进了一个山洞，他死在里面了，你拿到了权杖，记得吗？”  
梅林痛苦地抱着头，夸张地说：“天哪！不敢相信你连这都知道！”  
“你会告诉我吗，如果我没发现的话？”亚瑟小心地问。  
“也许吧。”梅林含糊地回答，“我曾经想告诉你的,特别想……但是我怕你赶我走，这样我还怎么在你身边保护你？”  
亚瑟对上梅林的眼睛，庄重地说：“既然现在我知道了，我会保护你。”  
“我不知道你在说什么，我这么厉害……”  
“我会统一五国，带来和平，”亚瑟仿佛在宣誓，“我会取消魔法的禁令。”  
梅林眼睛瞪得像只猫头鹰，惊讶地叫出声来：“再说一遍，你要干嘛？”  
亚瑟直起身，“这不是你所希望的吗？”  
“我不想把这个当做某种救你小命的回报”梅林严肃地说，“你必须做你认为正确的事。”  
“我解禁魔法，是因为你不应该为你与生俱来的天赋而接受处罚，”亚瑟站起来，“我解禁魔法，是因为莫甘娜本不应活得胆战心惊，人们对魔法的无知导致了憎恨，解禁魔法不是为了奖励你什么，而是我自己的决定，我做这样的决定因为它是正确且正义的。”  
亚瑟不确定自己刚才这番讲话是不是太激动了，但他开心地看到梅林弯弯的嘴角露出一个好看的微笑。梅林身体前倾，亚瑟张开双臂准备把他搂进一个拥抱，没想到的是，梅林用手指抬起亚瑟的下巴，狠狠地啃上了他的双唇。亚瑟瞪大了眼睛，并不能理解发生了什么，当他终于反应过来的时候，梅林及时地收回这个吻，“You’re a good man, Arthur Pendragon.”梅林用鼻息轻轻哼出这句话，他们靠得还非常近，亚瑟感到炙热的气息扑在脸上。  
艹！不忍了！亚瑟熟练地错开鼻尖，含住了梅林红润的两瓣。  
FIN.

 

亚瑟和骑士们聚集在圆桌前，外有莫甘娜持续猛烈地进攻，内有修改针对魔法法律的大量工作，大家都精疲力竭。亚瑟庄严地站在圆桌正中间，“朋友们，自从魔法上个月回归卡梅洛特以来，一片祥和，形势大好，但是我们的工作还没有完成，莫甘娜仍对我们和我们的盟友进行进攻，我们不会停止努力直到给五大国带来持久的和平。”亚瑟顿了顿，环顾圆桌，“但是我无法一个人完成。”骑士们争着起来宣示自己的忠诚，亚瑟抬起手制止了他们，“我信任在座的每一个人，用我的生命起誓。”  
“但是随着魔法的回归，我们需要一位法师的帮助。”亚瑟看向右手边空的座椅，“我请求各位，支持我对宫廷法师的决定。”  
亚瑟抬起手，看向梅林站的角落，梅林拒绝穿可笑的正装，只是换了一件紫色的新衬衣，向亚瑟慢慢走来。  
“大家是否赞同来自Ealdor的梅林担任宫廷法师一职。”底下一阵赞同的声音，“那么，请坐，Lord Emrys.”  
亚瑟看到梅林的手激动地颤抖着，紧张地坐在了椅子的边缘，亚瑟自己也坐下来，在桌子下面安慰地捏捏梅林的手，梅林从眼角匆匆地给了他一个微笑。  
“May we bring peace.”

一点感想（有的小伙伴表示文章结束得很突兀，感觉还有很多故事没有讲完，我就随便写点东西弥补一下，不是剧情，读后感而已）：看过很多剧和电影，也萌很多cp，但大多是一时兴起，疯狂刷几天然后就过去了，但是自从进了保洁圈，就感觉找到了可以萌一辈子的cp。就我个人而言，究其原因，是结局太悲了，大家都很不甘，于是就有了许多同人作品的出现，希望能给他们一个更好的结局，给他们一个逃避其命运的机会，我看的大多数文都是he（求推be的文啊！莫名爱好悲剧）。我比较偏爱从亚瑟视角写的文（因为梅林视角都是虐梅，二瑟就啥也不懂），因为他是更富有层次的人物（不像梅林，只在乎二瑟），他是国王，所以要为他子民考虑；他是骑士，要为他战友着想；他是丈夫，要考虑妻子感受；他是儿子，要尊敬父亲的决策，即使那并不正确……只有在梅林面前，他才只是亚瑟——他哭，他毫不顾忌地大笑，他会赖床，他爱吃香草烤鸡和腌蛋，他不愿意别人知道他又长胖了，他乐此不疲地用一些无伤大雅的词嘲讽梅林，他愿意为梅林喝下毒酒或以身涉险去寻求解药，因为他们是朋友，君臣关系已经淡化了。因为梅林的存在，我们了解到亚瑟身为国王光鲜亮丽之下的普通人的一面，身为骑士坚硬外表下柔软的内心，而亚瑟不为人知的一面只有梅林和屏幕前的我们知道，我们见证了他们五年建立起的信任友谊和爱。所以当亚瑟死的时候，梅林和我们才会这么难过，因为在我们看来不仅是卡梅洛特国王英勇战死，而是失去了一位我们爱的朋友。当他倒在梅林的怀里，他还有太多太多的话没有对他爱的人说，他还有太多的事没有机会完成，所以就有大量的magic reveal的文给亚瑟说些什么，做些什么的机会。  
也许这篇的结局仓促，但是对魔法暴露的处理我很喜欢。他当然会生气，会难过，会憎恨梅林的隐瞒，但气过了恨过了，他还能干什么呢？他还爱他啊！这篇的亚瑟虽然憎恨梅林的隐瞒，但是他独自踏上寻找真相的征程，希望理解梅林的难言之隐；虽然一气之下想放逐他，但是又大老远地跑到德鲁伊那边求人家收留，不忍心看梅林受难……这是我想象中亚瑟的举动，碍于国王的身份，暗地里守护梅林的秘密。

我又忍不住唠唠叨叨了


End file.
